SOLDIER at Her Side
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: He was a SOLDIER, a superhuman that she should fear and even hate. But staring down at him and seeing the blood all over him and looking so human... she couldn't bring herself to turn away.
1. The Nibelheim Incident

**Now, originally, I was going to wait a few chapters just to be ahead… but I was too impatient. Plus ire ally wanted people's opinions on this one, now this is the first of 4 other stories I have for Fairron, the rest will come when this is complete. I have no idea how long it'll be but updates will come a week to a month.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, especially to see if people like this idea or not, or if they like how it's going. **

**and enjoy as always ^^**

* * *

**The Nibelheim Incident**

It was at the stroke of dawn that Claire decided today would be a fine day to ride.

Perched up high above the town of Nibelheim, on the abandoned Shinra manor, Claire watched as the sun slowly moved away from Mt. Nibel and into clear skies, basking the world in a warm amber red glow, turning the desert around them to fire. Claire closed her eyes when the world flashed white as the full light of the sun came, blinding everything for a mere moment. She leaned back, moaning as the warmth brushed over her body pleasantly. This was one of her favorite things to do in the early mornings. Soak in the warmth of the morning; being born in the desert, Claire was used to the heat, and practically thrived in it as well as any other Nibelheim resident.

When Claire felt the light dim against her eyelids, she slowly peeks her eyes open, grinning as she watched the rest of the sun rise. When the world turned gold, Claire finally moved, slipping off her perch, easily climbed down the manor's side; for as long as she could remember, with the manor being empty, she often drifted around the building, learning every brick to every stone. Hardly anyone could scale it like she could. It's even become her favorite hangout area; no else likes coming here and it was the highest point in Nibelheim; a perfect place to be above the world.

With her feet back on the ground, Claire glances into shadow encased manor, always expecting something to jump against the window. It did have that creepy feel to it. But nothing ever came after her, even when she slipped inside as a kid.

Today wasn't any different. Nothing changed from what she could see in the window. The furniture were still covered in dusted ivory sheets, pictures still hung crookedly or were laid against the wall, and the same shadows that hung over everything, keeping the interior a separate world. Sighing a little glumly at the daily lack of activity inside the manor. Turning away, she headed towards the tip of the hill that it sat upon, looking over the groggy village.

Well mostly groggy.

Her aqua eyes caught the familiar sight of tan and black jogged up the hill, straight towards Claire. "Thought you'd be up here!" came the loud, laughing shout. Claire arced a brow at the approaching girl. "Tifa," she mused, "I didn't think you'd ever be up this early."

"Too… excited… to stay… in bed," Tifa admitted as she finally slowed, bending down with a huff as she panted. "Didn't you…hear?"

"Hear what?" Claire asked, tilting her head down at her childhood friend. Tifa rose up with a sigh, grinning brightly as she turned and faced Claire fully, ruby eyes meeting aqua. "Knew you'd forget about it. Today, we have some SOLDIERS from Midgar coming, and I'm the tour guide!"

"Ah," was all Claire could say.

Tifa pouted at that. "Ah? That's all you can say?"

"I have a feeling you're more excited about one of them being Cloud than the actual group," Claire said.

"Of course I am. He said so himself that he would become a SOLDIER," Tifa insisted. Claire shook her head, but didn't say anymore as she slipped past Tifa and started to head down the hill. Tifa followed after her, rambling on about the big day. "They're going to be here soon," she said, "in maybe an hour or so, they're going to check out the area to find out the reason for all the sudden monster appearances and… you're not going to be here, are you?" she asked, noting how Claire was making a beeline towards the stable beside her home.

"I decided to take Odin out today," Claire admitted. "Today would be a good day for a ride."

Tifa scoffed, "Of course you'll ride the day we have important guests coming."

Claire shrugged helplessly before she slid up to the stable, knocking on the wood as she called out. "Odin, up and at em; we're riding today." A rumble came from the stall as a large white chocobo rose up, groggy green eyes glaring at Claire and Tifa, the latter smiling at the chocobo. "Morning Odin," Tifa chuckled. Odin clacked his beak at her before his head dropped back to the ground. Claire rolled her eyes before jumping over the gate. "Come on Odin," she chastised, unhooking his stall and letting it lean open as she grabbed a brush from the set of hooks on the wall.

Odin grumbled as he slowly rose up easily towering over the girls with his unusual height. "That's a good boy," Claire cooed, running the brush along his miffed feathers, while her free hand pressed and massaged his sides, much to the bird's delight. Tifa watched as she leaned against the stable gate, her red eyes looking over the large chocobo, taking in the details that differed him from normal chocobos; like how his eyes were green, feathers a silvery white, and how his beak and legs were a dark gray instead tan, and the biggest different, his large size, making him twice the size of the average chocobo.

"I keep thinking he's some subspecies," Tifa admitted after a while of thinking and watching Claire makes her rounds. The pinkette chuckled. "In a sense, he is," she said.

"I know," Tifa chuckled, "but really, even growing up with him, I'm still not used to seeing a chocobo like him. He's just so different."

"He's my Odin," Claire stated, making the chocobo preen happily, lightly nibbling on some of her hair affectionate.

Tifa laughed, "And you're his Claire."

"Mind pouring him a little feed?" Claire asked as she drew away, rubbing Odin's neck one last time before returning to the wall. "Sure," Tifa bid, jumping over the gate much like Claire did, grabbing the feed and pouring some into his bin. Feathers brushed against her arm as Odin dove for the bin, his beak clacking loudly as he eagerly gulped down the food. Laughing, she ran her hand over the soft feathers, smiling as Odin rumbled.

"I'm going to suit up," Claire declared as she unhooked the gate leaving it open; Tifa ducked under Odin's neck and followed after her. "You're not going to saddle him up?" she asked.

"Nope," Claire answered, "its been a while since I've ridden bareback."

"A bit dangerous, isn't it?" Tifa asked.

"Depends on how you ride and what you come across," Claire said. "But I trust Odin and we won't be out too long, maybe an hour; we might come back in time to see these SOLDIERS."

Tifa smiled at that. "I'm sure Cloud would like to see two familiar faces."

Claire snorted. "Again Tifa, Cloud and I weren't friends…"

"He played with you more than anyone, both of you hung out with each other more than with others."

"It was more of a contest between us," Claire insisted, "a competition to see who was better."

"I remember a lot of laughter coming from you two," Tifa offered.

"It's easy for children to laugh, just as its easy for them to cry; they don't have the same control that comes with growing up. We were more easily amused then."

Tifa sighed and shook her head, glancing back to see that Claire had left the stable gate wide open, open enough for Odin to slip out or for someone to easily slip in; though there was little to worry about the latter. Everyone in Nibelheim knew that the white chocobo was Claire's, and that both were quite frightening when messed with.

"You really never have to worry about Odin wandering off?" Tifa asked as they stopped in front of Claire's house. "Nope, not even out in the open. Odin would never willingly leave, not unless he really had too. Its how he was raised and trained," Claire explained, and then quietly opening the door, she stealthily slipped, leaving Tifa waiting at her door. Claws scraped along the dirt as Odin slipped up alongside Tifa, rumbling down at her.

"It really is a good thing that you're around," Tifa mused aloud, glancing up at the jade eyed bird. Odin glanced down at her, blinking his jeweled eyes curiously. Tifa merely smiled up at him before turning to the Farron household. Last year was a rough year for the Farrons. What was a family of three shrunk to two. Ms Farron passed away last year to an unknown disease. It was hard on both Claire and her younger sister Serah. For a good couple of months, they hardly left their home and each other's side. Finally, now, both seem to be coming out of the shell they clamped themselves in, though they still clung close to one another.

Odin was also a big help during that time. He was always there when the Farrons needed to get out of the house, some nights they even slept in the stable with him or simply rode him for days out of Nibelheim. But they always returned after a couple of days of being out of the village.

By how they were, Tifa wasn't surprised when Claire slipped out quietly, softly saying, "Serah still asleep in my bed." It was hard to say who took the worse toll from the loss. Serah for being so young or Claire herself for taking up the sudden responsibility that came with being the eldest and guardian. Zangan offered a lot of help to Claire to get her back on her feet; it was also through him that Tifa and Claire were able to become close.

"Would she be ok?" Tifa asked her as Claire guided Odin away from the house and to the rode that she would race down.

"It's not the first time she woke up by herself, and she does know I like to go on morning rides," Claire eased, adjusting the items she grabbed from her house that she would need on her ride. Tifa knew them without even looking; a gunblade, the rarest weapon and one of the hardest to wield, a survival knife, and two small balls, both green though of different shades, Claire called them materia; all were passed down from her deceased father. Claire never left the village without these three items. Claire finished her adjustments by securing her water skin to her belt before slipping onto the large bird, easily perching up on his shoulders.

"Well, have a safe trip," Tifa said, easing back slightly to give them room.

Claire grinned down at her, her hands curling around the neck feathers, "Good luck with the SOLDIERS. And if you do see Cloud, punch him for me."

Tifa laughed, "I will!"

Claire dug her heels lightly into Odin and off they went, leaving a thick dust cloud behind them.

* * *

Odin beeline down the road, his claws sinking into the loose earth and easily kicking back up as he sped, Claire leaning forward as she tightly held to his feathers, grinning as the wind and sand flickered across her face, the dark goggles she wore protecting her eyes from the gusty blows.

Keeping her legs tightly wound around Odin's sides, Claire slowly let go of his feathers, leaning back to take the full blow of the wind, her arms stretched out to feel the ripple of air swim around her form. With her eyes closed, for a moment, Claire felt like she was flying through the air, high above the world. Where nothing else could reach her and drag her down.

Only when a loud rumble filled the air did Claire bring herself back to earth. Opening her eyes, Claire saw the dark shape on the road, blurred by the heat. Grasping the neck feathers, Claire slowed Odin down and moved him to the side off road.

The car spend by, and for a moment, Claire managed a fast glimpse of the occupants sitting in the back of the truck, catching black, with a flash of silver, and two grayish blue figures. Claire could see that all heads were turned to eye the odd white bird. Claire watched the truck go by till only a dust trail remained.

"Looks like those were Tifa's SOLDIERS," Claire mused. Odin rumbled in response, his jade eyes peering after the truck. For a moment, she wondered if Cloud really was one of those SOLDIERS; she didn't see a flicker of blonde though, only black, silver, and gray. Sighing to herself and already knowing that Tifa would be dsappointed, Claire turned her attention to the present.

"Well," Claire declared, tugging Odin back to earth. "Shall we stretch those wings?"

At the delighted chirp from Odin, they both tore off, away from the road and too the uneven and rocky hills, providing small cliffs that would be perfect. Wings stretched out and spreading as Odin sped, Claire pressing her body against the bird, Odin sped to the first cliff edge, jumping as high as he could into the air, his wings reaching out to catch any draft.

When they were off the ground and high into the air, Claire closed her eyes again, enjoying the feel of weightlessness and the sky around them. She loved this even more than riding him. Here, high in the air, she felt truly free.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when she and Odin stalked down the road towards Nibelheim. Both their heads were light as they were drunk on adrenaline, Claire still grinning in the afterglow as she lay on Odin, relishing the feel of the soft ivory feathers below her.

Claire sighed, "That was a good run."

Odin chirped in agreement, pausing as he stretched slightly. Rising, Claire followed the bird's example and stretched, easing herself shakily off the bird to stretch her jelly legs. Cooing playful, Odin nudged Claire roughly, sending her toppling to the ground with a squeal. Then Odin trotted off, kwehing merrily as he went, leaving Claire back on the ground.

"Hey!" she shouted, stumbled up and running after him, laughter bubbling from her lips as she half ran, half swayed after the bird. "That's not fair Odin!" she chastised playfully. After a few minutes, the daze passed and Claire could run again. With a smirk, she tore off after Odin, intent on catching the bird. But Odin easily evaded her, jumping to the side or trotting away, his green eyes bright with humor as he smirked down at her. Claire huffed as she scrambled after him, trying to get ahold of the bird as he continued to dance away; even circled around a few times, shoving her playfully when he got the chance.

At one point Claire toppled over, tripping over her own feet while playing with the bird, her head dizzy with mirth and the large white chocobo that darted before her eyes. Wincing and grumbling on the ground when the rough sand brushed against her skin, she looked up, glaring up Odin while he slowly drew near, staring down at her curiously. When he got close enough, Claire blew air at his face, making Odin squawk in surprise.

Claire snickered at the bird, rolling to her side and humming contently at the warm sand beneath her. Looking towards Nibelheim, all fun drained away at the sight she saw.

Thick clouds of smoke rose up at the base of Mt. Nibel, thick and angry, the slowly spread out, covering the blue sky with dark ash. Glinting off them, red light flickered down below the clouds, highlighting the cause of the smoke.

"Serah!" Claire cried, jumping up and running towards Nibelheim. Odin cooed worried behind her, staring up at the clouds rising up from the village. His feathers rose uneasily but he quickly shook off the bubbled fear stirring inside him and tore after his mistress, slowing down enough to let her leap onto his back before kicking him to a full out run straight towards Nibelheim.

Even with Odin going at top speed, time seemed to go slowly to Claire. Her senses dulled as her eyes stayed glued to the thick smoke, barely hearing the echoing drum of Odin's feet hacking along the dirt ground, the flicker and hiss of flames that filled the air as the drew closer, or even the rumble of the wind as they zoomed forward. All she found focus on was the growing heat as they neared Nibelheim. When they slid into the valley that hosted the village, Claire sharply reared Odin back, wincing at the hot wave that burned at their presence and the bright white hot light blazing before her. Odin screamed and squawked, shuffling and shifting wildly under her, his eyes wide as his senses were bombed with fire, his instincts screaming for him to run.

With Odin freaking out, Claire jumped off the bird, leaving him at the entrance of Nibelheim, and sped down, shouting Serah and Tifa's names as she sought for them, ignoring the burning heat pushing at her body and the sting in her eyes, not even when smoke clogged up around her did she slowly, running desperately around the fire, searching for any survivor, for anything that she could recognize.

But in the flare of red, orange, and white with only black charred impressions of buildings and people, Claire couldn't tell if there were any survivors that could be saved. On and on she shouted and she screamed. On and on till her voice was hoarse and choking; on and on, she ran till her legs shook and her skin was blistered red from being too close to the fire. On weak legs, she collapsed, hacking as she struggled to breathe, her head light and her eyes swimming with colors. Moaning and coughing, she pressed her forehead against the earth, struggling to find air along the ground while her body trembled.

Despite her trauma and her barely conscious state of mind, questions buzzed in her head.

How?

How could this happen?

Why did this happen?

What happened?

There was movement among the flames and weakly, she looked up, catching sight of a silver haired man dressed in black. She froze when she recognized Sephiroth, automatically opening her mouth to shout at him, to help; only to be muted when she saw the cold indifferent look in eyes and the insane smirk on his lips as his blade gleamed in the fire's light, dark liquid dripping along its edge.

Claire felt cold, even with the heat around her as she stared at the hero, or what she thought to be a hero.

He turned to her, his green eyes locked on her still body crumbled on the floor, glaring at him angrily. For a moment, it looked like he was going to approach her, approach her and slide that long six foot blade across her throat. But then with a careless scoff, he turned away from her, leaving her to stare at the long mane of silver and the sweep of his black uniform as he walked up to the Shinra manor she always hung around, leaving her to die slowly around the flames. Gritting her teeth and hacking, Claire struggled to rise, struggled to get up and chase after him, to throttle him and shake him; to collapse before him and cry at the overwhelming feeling of betrayal and rage inside her.

He was a hero.

He was a hero… wasn't he?

Her body couldn't move her head to heavy, and her skin caked and charred. All she could do was lay there on the ground, staring after the so called hero, watching his form get swallowed by fire, though she doubted they did little against him, as much as she would have loved to see him burn before she died.

Died…

She was dying, wasn't she?

Quivering, Claire closed her eyes, feeling a cold tear slide down her cheek; a sweet relief compared the hot and then air around her, even if it was small. Keeping her eyes closed, Claire tried to block out the colors swarming around her, the fire on her skin, and the hiss and sounds it made as it flared. She did everything to try and forget this situation, to forget the reality as her conscious started to fade.

"Serah," she whispered longing, her hands curling in the dirt as the promising darkness began to swoop over her. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**I'd say Claire and Cloud are about 16 in this chapter and Zack is about 18, Tifa is 15, and Serah is 13**

**This is more of a prologue if anything; the real story will start moving in Ch 2; this may be the last you'll see of Tifa, I haven't decided if she'll show up in future chapters. And it's likely this and the next chapter have Cloud's only appearance, both quite minor... he might appear again though, we'll see. **


	2. A Dying SOLDIER

**For those that have read 26 Moments of Zack and Lightning, or at least the chapters Karma and Quarter, especially the latter, this chapter will be familiar.**

**also, sorry for the slow updating, i've suffering through a major writer's block for a while -_-; still sort of is but its starting to come back to me!  
**

* * *

**A Dying SOLDIER **

Claire kept Odin still as she watched the Shinra army creep by, unwilling to be seen by them. She was sure, that even with her best effort, they were an eye sore if they looked. Odin was nothing more than a large white spec against the auburn sand. If the army looked up, they'd see them both standing still, peering at them curiously. She didn't know if they would do anything if they saw them standing here, watching them pass by. But she really doubted they would do anything. Even from the good few mile distance she was from, Claire could see them limp heavily on the sand, and their grumbling was loud enough that she could hear them groaning blurred words from where she stood.

Even then, she kept her distance. She wanted to stay as far away as possible from Shinra and anything related to it. Five years ago, Shinra's promise for security broke at their greatest mascot's inhumane antics, and destroyed everything she held dear. Even when they rebuilt it, Claire couldn't bring herself to return. There was nothing to return too. Serah was gone. Serah was the only thing she truly had in the village, the only thing she could cling too.

She lost her to Shinra's creation.

She quickly pushed away the memories of fire and debris, refocusing her attention on the soldiers and glancing down the path the soldiers were limping from, seeing a trail they stomped into the ground with their heavy, uneven walk and overloaded trucks that sunk into the earth. There were dark red dots thoughts scattered all over the ground on that trail.

Odin shifted uneasily beneath her as he sensed her intentions. Warningly, he rumbled at her, turning his head and peering down at her with a single green eye. Ignoring him, Claire slipped off the bird, slowly moving towards that trail that they were leaving.

Rumbling warily behind her, Odin slowly followed, glancing up at the soldiers as he followed her. Claire walked towards their trail they left, mindful to be a good distance from them as she drew closer. The soldiers never glanced back at her though; too lost in their own world, too focused on their bleeding wounds; they never thought to look back.

She followed the beaten trail for fifteen minutes and froze when she saw a lone dark shape on the ground seven feet from her, stains of dark liquid laid out around the figure. Odin rumbled warningly behind her, glaring at the figure and shifting uneasily on his feet, and snapping Claire out of her tense daze. Instinctively, she ran over, thoughts on the still human figure and the help she could provide. Seeing someone else die was the last thing she could handle.

It was only when her hands fell on top of the worn, black clothing and seeing the lazy and glazed glwoing blue eyes flicker to her blankly did it suddenly click in her head what she was near, what was dying before her.

Like she had touched fire, Claire drew away with gasp, her hand smeared red with his blood. Wide eyed and shaking, she ran from the body, burying herself right against Odin's ivory feathers. The bird in response rumbled loudly down at the body, shifting slightly as he glared down at the body, Claire shaking against him.

They were gone.

Shinra didn't have them anymore, there shouldn't be anymore of these monsters.

Yet one was here.

Here!

Out in the middle of the nowhere.

Clutching Odin's feathers tightly, Claire darted around the bird and hopped onto his back intent on running off and never looking back. She paused when she saw red on Odin's feathers. Red that came from her heads...

Gripping his feathers tightly, Claire struggled with herself, silently telling herself over and over again that he was dead. He had to be dead. Why did she even care if a monster was alive or not? He was a monster, better to let him dead. To help convince herself, she glanced down, noting the large handful of soldiers from the group that were easily cut down, most if not all cut in half in someway, laying still for the scavengers.

He did that to them. He could do that to her and Odin.

But when she looked back at him, she didn't see the weapon he should have that was used to take out the Shinra army. Unless they took it... Claire blinked when she noticed a trail leading away from the SOLDIER, like someone was dragging away a large weapon. She could almost see a dot on the horizon, heading towards Midgar. She turned back the SOLDIER lying limply on the ground, nudging Odin to slowly walk by the monster as she silently told herself not to look.

But she did look. She looked down, seeing his hollow eyes follow her, blinking weakly.

Odin stopped, his reins pulled back to keep them still. Cursing under her breathe, she hopped off Odin, ignoring the bird as it squawked at her disbelievingly. Ignoring him, she scuttled through her saddlebag and grabbing the light green sphere she always kept close. Returning to the monster's side, she sat down beside him, staring at him as she debated with herself. He stared up at her, blinking his eyes slowly.

She almost drew away when he smiled at her. A warm, kind smile that seemed only a friend would receive. Like this monster he had a friend that he saw before him, not a stranger. Then his eyes fell close, his smile still in place.

After a few stiff moments, Claire's hands flew to his neck, pressing against it to feel a weak pulse drum against her hand, almost nonexistent. Biting her lip, she set the Materia down beside her, and pulled out her survival knife. Taking the blade, she slid up the black uniform, cutting along the seam and splitting the black material and giving Claire a good look at the pale, scarred skin beneath the uniform, along with bloody, dark holes scattered all over.

Grimacing, she gently tugged the torn uniform off, sliding it along his skin and spreading it out to give her better access. Sighing to herself, she took the light green Materia, squeezing it and shivering at the sudden warmth that slithered up her arm and spreading out through her body.

Once the stir inside her settled, Claire focused on the SOLDIER, silently trying to convince herself one last time that this wasn't the right decision to make, that this would end horribly... By the time her thoughts ended, she already set her hand on the middle of his chest, feeling the firm body beneath her palm, quivering slightly at her touch.

Automatically, Claire closed her eyes, her thoughts and worries gone as she pushed and willed the Materia inside the SOLDIER mentally scoping the damage. Finding the only bad wounds were the bullets he still had inside his body. Her eyes opened and she peered down at him, already tired at the idea of what she'd have to do.

Sighing, she set her other hand down on him to help and started to will and push the bullets out of his body. They came slowly, wiggling like hard, short worms to get out of his body, each and every single bullet she found and tugged at added to the mental strain of the healing magic. His body twitched and convulsed under her, moaning in pain as the bullets started to come out; Claire gritted her teeth whenever his body moved, jumbling her connection with metal bits inside him, desperately pressing on him to keep him still.

She took it as a good sign though, despite the turmoil it was putting her through. A good sign that he could be saved.

Once every last single bullet was out of his body, she all but collapsed on him, her head and hands resting against his stomach. Her body shook from the strain as sweat beaded down her face and leaking onto his own sweaty and quivering body. She heard Odin shuffle behind her, chirping quietly as he nudged her.

"I'm fine," she uttered weakly, "just give me a minute. Just a minute."

Cooing, Odin settled down behind her, observing and waiting.

For the past few minutes, Claire breathed deeply, breathing in the heavy smell of blood, sweat, and metal; easily coating over the wasteland around them. When she had her bearings, she rose up, still trembling, but kept her hands glued to the SOLDIER. She willed the Materia to work with her, feeling it pulse beneath her fingers, draining inside his body and sweeping each hole that was bleeding, closing up the wound.

It was all she could do before she fell back, collapsing against Odin, shivering as the magic left her, the Materia dropping to the ground and rolling a few inches away. Panting, she silently thanked the Planet that Odin was a sturdy bird. Warily, she eyed her work, frowning in dissatisfaction.

His wounds were far from healed. She could tell just by looking that they would open with one wrong move. But he wasn't bleeding to death anymore, she congratulated herself on that at least. Slowly, her eyes roamed over his body, taking in the details of his muscles, distantly noting where each future scar will be. She could see how SOLDIERS were so greatly admired, she even remembered how they could be so admired. They were men that risked a lot in their life, taking in a substance into their body that killed off most. For surviving, they got superior powers, powers that put them above other humans, powers that they used to help and protect.

Or so they were supposed too. It seemed that was just a far off dream now. SOLDIERS died out five years ago, as far as she knew, there were no survivors of these "heroes" left.

Or there shouldn't be.

"Why are you out here," she found herself asking, resting her eyes on his face, jumping when she noticed that his half lidded eyes were staring back at her. He blinked at her, her words hollow to his ears. Claire shifted uneasily under his stare, ghosting her hand over his eyes to block the glowing stare.

When she removed her hand, his eyes closed again, sleeping mutely on the sand.

Odin chirped behind her, nuzzling her head lightly with his beak. "I'm fine," she breathed, running her fingers over the bird. "I'm fine."

She didn't know if this man will be. If he stayed still long enough and rested, he'd be fine; but she couldn't just up and leave. He was vulnerable. Shifting against Odin, Claire peeked up, realizing that it was sunset already and she could barely see the army anymore. Claire tugged and pulled the saddle off the bird, unwinding the blanket she had and casting one last look at the SOLDIER.

She could always snuggle up with Odin. He provided enough heat along. She didn't have any plans snuggling up to this man though. "Would you find water?" Claire asked the ivory chocobo, holding up two canteens. Without a sound, Odin took the canteens and trotted off, searching for drinkable water for them all. With Odin off, Claire set to settling the SOLDIER in, sweeping the blanket over. She debated with herself on whether she should bind him up, but he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. So long as his wounds didn't open up, he should be fine.

Or so she kept telling herself.

Claire sighed to herself, running a hand over her face and massaging it.

What was she doing? Why was she saving him? He was a SOLDIER, he could be just as bad as the hero; he even wore the uniform that as follower of Shinra wore.

This man was bad news. She shouldn't be here, hanging around him. Especially if he woke and was better. It could prove to be quite disastrous. Claire peeked at him between her fingers, running over the possibilities in her mind. It didn't look like he would be waking up anytime soon, and she and Odin could take a day of rest then be gone at dawn the next day.

She didn't know if she really could bring herself to do that.

"I hate you," Claire weakly grumbled. Why did he have to be SOLDIER and look so human at the same time? A helpless human on the verge of death, that she couldn't help but try to revive.

Maybe she did too well a job. She went stiff when she saw those glowing eyes peering at her again, this time, she really knew that he was awake compared to the last few times. He didn't stare blankly at her, not like before where his eyes were dull and empty. Now the blue in his eyes were vivid and bright, a sharp contrast to the golden sunset around them.

Claire half expected them to narrow, to sharpen with a murderous intent. But those eyes just glinted against the light as a small smile rose up on his face. Like he was relieved to see her, happy to have her presence. For a moment, all dark thoughts and opinions she had of this SOLDIER were gone, blinking down at his eased expression.

Then his eyes fell closed though his smile stayed in place, almost as if he was at peace, despite all the pain he must be feeling. Unconsciously, Claire brushed some his stiff dark hair away from his bloodied and sweaty forehead, silently contemplating how could he be content with how he was in his current state. The SOLDIER's head leaning into her touch as her fingers continued to weave out the tangled strands.

When Claire realized what she was doing, shook her head quickly, leaning away and turning her gaze out to the wasteland, searching for her bird as she waited for Odin's return with the water. Once the bird returns, she'll clean everyone up, clear away the blood. Tomorrow, she'll consider moving them away from this site and all the surrounding bodies. It couldn't be good staying in this place too long.

While she was lost in her muse, the man's head was still leaning towards her, waiting for those comforting fingers to return.

* * *

**out of the two chapters that inspired this story, Quarter has a bigger influence than Karma**

**though indirectly, Cloud appeared wandering away on the horizon, heading towards Midgar. **

**now in the few times they showed Zack's death there was a scene where it was raining and where it wasn't. i decided to stick with the former since rain might have gotten in Claire's way. **


	3. Rouse

**Rouse**

He found himself stiff and warm from where he lay on hard, dusty ground. He could feel without seeing the bandages wound over his body and the blanket placed over him, shielding him from the cold night air. The only part of his body that was left to bare with the cold, was his face and feet, every tear on his pants left him exposed.

Even then though, Zack found himself warm. His feet were covered and secured, a soft fabric that occasionally tickled his skin. By his head, he felt that there was another presence, offering him warmth, and skillful fingers to weave through his hair, lulling him deeper into the peaceful oblivion of sleep.

By day with the hot sun beating down, he felt hands glide over his body, running over every muscle, finding all the pained spots and soothing them with warmth. One time, he tried seeing the owner of those hands, who was taking away the pain that probed his conscious. It was too soon to open his eyes though. As soon as he slid them open, his vision was blurred and burned by light and he had to close them quickly.

Not before he caught two colors: black and pink.

Now that was an odd combination to see.

Only two people came to his mind: Angeal and Aerith...

Either one found him and was healing him, or Angeal was here taking him to the lifestream and away from this world.

Both seemed impossible though. Aerith had always been intent in hanging around her church, finding comfort around her flowers and shying away from the idea to stepping outside into the dark, ruthless world. There was no way she'd find him all the way out here. And if Angeal was taking care of him and taking him to the lifestream, well, he was never sure what it would be life to be in the lifestream, but he always thought that it would be painless and... lighter, more free. Maybe he'd even have wings too... it seemed like a popular thing in SOLDIER these days.

But he was in pain, even if it was dull and throbbing, and he felt as heavy as ever. This didn't feel anything like he imagined the lifestream to be. And Angeal didn't have such a light, soothing touch. This wasn't the lifestream, in his half conscious state, Zack was sure.

For the moment, he would think too much about it. Any soreness he felt was gone at the moment with the comfortable heat around, allowing him to drift farther and farther from any self-awareness. At eased, Zack fell asleep, lulled by the fingers weaving through his hair, tugging him away to unconsciousness.

* * *

Claire sat stiff and still when those eyes peeked open again. Before berating herself and going back to her actions of weaving her hands through his mussed, greasy hair. It was something she discovered that never failed to calm Serah down whenever her sister was stressed. It something she even recalled her mother did to them both at some point. Its something she couldn't explain, but never failed to soothe.

And it was a big help putting the SOLDIER back to sleep so those odd eyes wouldn't peek up at her. Seeing those eyes stare at her, it was the last thing she could bare.

She'd help him, she'd acknowledge that he's... human. Even with the obvious greater strength and the taller height. Those eyes though, the bright, glaring blue gleam in them that separated them from other humans. All SOLDIERS had that color of blue, and she had seen it with a cold, merciless gaze with amber flames dancing over those sapphire orbs.

She was afraid she'd see that glint again in this SOLDIER. If she saw it again it would prove to her that they were all the same; that they were ruthless monsters... this was her last chance to see and prove herself wrong.

When the SOLDIER fidgeted, Claire quickly went back to task, moving through the strands and easing his form. When he settled down again, Claire absently kept it up, ensuring that he stayed asleep while she continued her muse, looking over the rest of his form thoughtfully.

Color came back into his grey, chalky skin; looking like a peachy tan now that all bleeding wounds were closed and no more blood slipped out, and with the sun shining over him coating him in warmth, healthy colors. Claire glanced up at the sky, noting that its only been two hours past dusk. They should find a sheltered spot to hide from the sun, they still had to move from the battlefield, but she was waiting for him to well enough to be moved.

Her eyes slid down and eyed the still bodies, looking past them for any moving shadows. Kalm Fangs have been lurking on the outskirts of the battle area, their beady, gleaming red eyes flickering over eyeing the bodies hungrily, some even looking past an eyeing the three live figures that sat among the carasses. Every time they were around, Odin would puff up, his feathers rising as he glared at the long coated wolves, and Claire would scare them off with a single shot from her gunblade. Despite them always running off, they came back just as quickly. And even in shorter times.

It was to a point Claire was considering shooting one, maybe even killing it.

She didn't know if that really would keep the fangs away or if it would set off a bomb and have them all charge at them.

"We really do need to leave soon," Claire muttered, drawing her hand away and slumping slightly, shivering in the cold air. Odin rumbled at her, eyeing her with concerned eyes. Claire shook her head, adjusting the blanket over him, slightly glaring at his ankles. Of course the SOLDIER was ridiculously tall. Grumbling, Odin leaning over, spanning his feathers over the bare, unprotected ankles.

Nodding to the bird, she rose up and went around the bodies, gathering any items from them that she could used during the journey. She snagged all the bullets that could fit in Blazefire, a military pass to help get past Shinra, and inspected and compared the water canteens, picking out the two best for the SOLDIER sleeping away.

When she got all that she could care about, she dragged two bodies out a good distance away and leaving it to humor the Kalm Fangs to keep away from them for a while.

With the distractions out and leaving them to the wolves, Claire resettled beside the SOLDIER, waiting out the rest of the night.

An hour later, her decoys where found. As best as she could, she tried to ignore the wails and cries of the wolves as they piled on the bodies, the sounds of tearing fleshing filling the air. Claire kept her back to them, her eyes glued to the SOLDIER while Odin glared out, his feathers rising as he watching the mess of flesh and fur.

Claire closed her eyes, letting out a slow breathe.

The night will end soon.

It will end soon.

* * *

Zack breathed in, smelling the dust and dirt in the humid air, feeling the warm sun brush against his skin and knocking against his eye lids. Shifting slightly, Zack tried to get out of the sun, only to bump into a large, feathery body. Grumbling, Zack drew away, blinking his blurry vision to see a mush of white in front of him.

Blinking skeptically, Zack drew away, peering up and up and up and up and up to meet the gaze of a looming chocobo perched down beside him.

Zack stared up at it and it stared down at him, the former processing the sight of the large bird while the other merely glared down at him, Zack almost felt like he was an uninvited mouse stealing the chocobo's food.

And it was still debating whether it should strike at him or not.

Warily and still groggy, Zack moved away, wanting nothing more than to give the bird peace so he would receive some. He moved slower than he would have liked though. Each stretch of his muscle jolted and pain attacked him ruthlessly; it like he was being stabbed by a with a knife with each move he made. By the time he made a foot of distance from the bird, he was slumped on the ground, breathing hard and choking on the dirt in the air as he struggled to get his wind.

A foot away, the chocobo scoffed down at him, turning away, it was someh what satisfied to find that it had space, even if it wasn't much.

But at the moment, it seemed it was all the SOLDIER could do. It was all Odin could accept for now. The mutant human was still half dead, though movement was a good sign that he would be back on his own two feet soon. Casting another glance at the SOLDIER, seeing him struggling to stay conscious, covered in sweat and shivering; Odin was ready to be done with helping the mutant.

He and Claire have already overdone their stay. Still corpses weren't as fun as live, running prey, even if they were the easier of the two. Kalm Fangs weren't scavengers.

Just the thought made Odin rise slightly, looking around the horizon for his mistress. Claire left sometime ago to drag two more corpse away and to leave them at an even greater distance. Odin wanted to go with her, but she left the firm order to stay and watch over the SOLDIER.

At the reminder, Odin settled back down, shooting an angry glare at the shuddering body next to him, that body that kept him here than with his mistress.

Stupid human.

Zack laid still for a moment, his breathing even now, his lungs no longer feeling restricted, but he was still uncomfortable and in pain. Sand clung to his skin and scratched their rough hides against him, his body drummed with soreness and pain, throbbing like millions of other heartbeats all over his body.

Blinking tiredly as his vision started to clear, Zack glanced back at chocobo, eyeing the bird curiously, taking the chance to get a good look at the bird. Not only was it the largest chocobo he's ever seen, it was an odd color. Sure, he's seen some rare colors before, such as black and even heard of a gold chocobo that was supposed to be the rarest of them all.

This one though, was white.

A white chocobo.

Now that was something Zack has never seen before. Or heard. Looking over the bird, he noted the dark green saddle, embellished and decorated with gold, with thick and loaded bags tied to its sides, showing that the bird was owned. Looking around, Zack couldn't find the owner anywhere, but he did find bodies. Bodies of the Shinra army he fought against, all laying him and still, the fatal work of the Buster sword evident on the bodies.

With the bodies, came the memories of what happened. Zack grimaced, his hands flying towards one of many bandages on his body, pressing against the bullet wounds he knew to be there.

He should be dead.

The realization left a cold feeling in him as the memories swept him away. The pain filled his sense, the feeling of his skin being torn open as bullets dug into his flesh, the force of each one biting into him, his arms straining to keep the Buster sword up and moving, swinging it wildly through the soldiers as he was continuously bombed.

The pain suddenly was gone as a soothing numbness passed over him, and he fell to the ground, his senses fading as his conscious spiraled, his mind overwhelmed and light. His sight fogged and blurred. He could see the uniforms of the soldiers looming and passing over him, of Cloud looming over him, looking just as lost and queasy as he was. The words he uttered to his friend was lost to him, but he was sure it was a promise as he gave Cloud the Buster sword.

Afterwards, the only thing that was left for him to see was a blue sky with clouds drifting above, completely carefree compared to the mess down below.

A shudder swept through his body as it became uncomfortably hot, all the punctured bullet wounds inside him burning.

A distant shout swept through the still air and Zack peeked his eyes open to see a figure of black and pink rush to him.

Black and pink...

It was familiar for some reason...

Cold hands pressed against his boiling skin and the next thing he knew, the heat was brushed away like a wave of cool water rushing through him, easing him to a limp, breathing hard as he relaxed under those cool hands. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the owner of those cool hands, his sight clear enough to see a girl, a young girl with pale pink locks and sharp aqua eyes, eyes that met his stare, piercing them and searching his eyes, it was almost like she was waiting for something, anything to flicker and show in his gaze.

Zack didn't know what she was looking, or what she expecting with those eyes, but it would be something he'd find out later. Already black was starting to cloud his sight, gradually inking over the girl over him. Before he lost sight of her and fell back asleep, he reached out, grasping what felt to be her arm tightly. He felt her stiffen under his touch but he still held it tightly.

Quietly and warily, he uttered, "Zack..." before the darkness took him, his hand falling limp at his side.

* * *

**Kalm Fangs are one of the enemies that can be found in the Midgar Wasteland.**

**Odin's saddle is the same in the game. **


	4. Forward

**i can't tell you how many times i nearly start writing Lightning instead of Claire, i'm so used to writing her name as Lightning! XD actually, i found out that Lightning's name was originally going to be Averia.  
**

**this story will roughly be going on the same time as FF7 and will go on till a year or so after DoC, though by what's going through my head, near the end it'll be more like a ramble of chapter, might even make it a separate story, a sort of short sequel. **

**as for chapters...i still have no idea, the story would follow through Claire and Zack's travels through the Planet and falling in love along the way... i hope you guys are up for an adventurous romance. anyway, i don't have much idea how many chapters there'll be, off the top of my head, i guess 10 to 30, safe to say?... we'll found out anyway. chapters are roughly 2,000 to 3,000 each, might even go above that a bit. with chapters being that long, you can cover a lot in a story. **

**and i'm glad i saw a review that said that they liked seeing Odin's POV a bit, i don't know how often, but there will be moments where it will be in Odin's view of things.**

**either way, enjoy ^^**

* * *

The bang of a fired gun rang out loud and clear in the wasteland, scattering the wolves as one fell into a tumbled heap, its mouth lying open in mid snarl, fangs ready to sink into flesh it would never reach, its now empty eyes glaring, in the middle of its head was hole that took it instantly. Keep a firm grip on Blazefire Saber, Claire watched the rest scatter for their lives, yipping and yowling about the loss. Behind her, Odin sat still, his feathers slowly lowering as the wolves fled back into the shadows.

"It really is time to leave," she muttered quietly to herself. Bodies weren't enough anymore. The Kalm Fangs wanted live, fresh meat, just as her own party should have some fresh food. Turning away from the wasteland and the watching eyes of the still present wolves, Claire returned to Odin and the gradual waking SOLDIER.

Zack...

That was what he uttered yesterday, in the late afternoon. It was either his name or a name of someone he knew. Claire even played with the idea that he might have mistook her as someone, but there was no way of being sure till he was conscious. Grabbing a water canteen, Claire crouched down beside the SOLDIER, lifting his head and lightly placing it in her lap, keeping it tilted so that water would do down easier. Touching the metal rim again his lips, she slowly poured it into his open mouth, his dim, foggy gaze staring at her, like he was still trying to see her, to figure out who she was. Claire learned to ignore his gaze, for the past few hours, he was on the thin lines of consciousness, but still just as gone. She didn't let it bother her as it did when his eyes started to open.

It helped that she didn't see in dark emotions in his eyes. Just wariness, confusion, and relief. The first two she could understand, but relief? Was he relieved that he wasn't alone? Maybe, she'd want to have someone at her side if she was in his position, knowing that she wasn't alone.

He responded to the water, drinking it naturally, she even watched with slight surprise as his hand rose, grasping the canteen. She quickly let it, letting him take control as he downed the whole thing, little bits of water escaping and curling down he caked cheek. When it was empty, he gasping for breathe, his eyes clearer as they peered up at her, conscious enough to think and reflect his thoughts.

Again she sought his eyes, searching for the same cold gaze that she saw five years ago, and again, she didn't see it. She saw that he was tired, curious, and confused. She nearly sighed in relief at this.

He shifted in her lap, slowly rolling to his side, intent in getting off and rising, only his arms shook as they tried to bare his weight and watched as he simply rolled to the ground, his cheek resting against the sand as he wheezed. Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him and allowing him to lean against her as he struggled to breathe.

The change of altitude, however small, seemed to much though, and he practically slumped against her, his eyes fell closed.

Claire sighed. They were so close.

But he was healing, she was sure that if he was a regular human, he would be dead a long time ago, even before she came upon him. He was progressing, and it wouldn't be long now till they can part ways, her conscious clear of the idea of leaving someone in need, and will be SOLDIER free; and him, free to do whatever a fugitive would need to do. And now that Shinra things he's dead, it would be easier, or she'd imagine it would be.

Claire found herself sighing again. This wasn't something for her to worry about. Right now, there were wolves on the edge of their current camp and night was swiftly approaching. She wasn't too interested in wasting all her bullets here on wolves. Frowning, she mused over her options. They couldn't move now, it'd be too soon. Perhaps tomorrow with his progress. She just needed to keep getting food and water in him, and maybe send more healing magic in him to help speed the process. Tomorrow he could probably tolerate traveling to a securer location.

Tonight she'll buy them more time.

Leaning the SOLIDER against a rock, she rose up, commanding Odin to help her. With a grumble, the large bird did as she directed, helping her drag the remaining bodies out a ways and leaving them in the circle around them. Once they were encircled by the corpses, Claire checked the sky for any approaching storms, testing the air for any wind that would push storms theirs way.

With the air still and the sky clear with the exception of a few puffy clouds, Claire took the dark green materia, shivering as she adsorbed it. Once the feeling faded, she eyed the bodies, knowing it was the best way to keep the wolves way, and it would be a bit of a farewell ritual for them...

Burning bodies though... already she was feeling sick and queasy, shaking slightly from where she stood.

She couldn't do it! She couldn't...

A growl rippled through the air and Claire looked up, seeing a Kalm fang standing high on a ledge, peering down at them, licking his chops. It had to be done. Or so she reasoned with herself. Kalm fangs weren't going to end any of them, that was a death Claire wouldn't take. Not yet. She wouldn't join Serah through animals likes these. Magic surged through her, the static of thunder pulsing with wild life, full of energy and ready to strike. Raising her hand, she directed that energy, aiming it at the corpses, setting them aflame and watching as fire circled around them, catching on the clothes the soldiers wore and traveling over the bodies, eating them away and successfully shielding them from the hungry fangs on the other side, glaring at them through the flames.

Against the bright light, Claire could see their dark bodies lurking on the other side, slowly drifting away as the heat of the fire pushed them back. Once she saw no flicker of movement on the other side of the fire, Claire slipped back to Odin and the SOLDIER, sitting down beside them. Once she was settled and sure they were safe for the moment, she quickly turned to the closest body next to her, the SOLDIER, and buried her face against his shoulder, shuddering as memories flew over her eyes, the smell and sight of burning bodies doing little to ease her situation.

All she could do was hide against the SOLDIER and listen to the cackle of flames and the growls of the wolves as the human bodies were cooked around her. Distantly, she felt Odin nudge her but hardly responded to the chocobo, to lost and focused on hiding from the flames to reach out to her own bird.

It was ironic that she was finding solace in the very same kind of being that brought her this experience. Pushing back the thoughts of irony, Claire forced herself to focus on his warmth instead, and the steady beat of his heart and the even breathes he took, listening to him instead of the fire, breathing in his sweaty, bloody, and earthen scent over the cooking flesh.

The fires should last them half the night at least, half the night of knowing it was around them, half the night of being haunted, half the night of waiting; hopefully Kalm Fangs weren't that patient.

Either way, Claire knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Planet seemed to have answered her prayers.

When the fire finally died, the Kalm Fangs weren't anywhere to be found. Leaving the sleeping chocobo, SOLDIER, and half conscious and exhausted girl alone in peace. Tiredly, Claire stared out, watching the empty land sleep before her, smoke rising off the ring she and Odin made. Ash blended in with the sand, slightly dark, shaping out the bodies that they dragged out there. With the last barrier gone, Claire was sure that they had to leave for sure now.

Beside her, the SOLDIER shifted, leaning closer and closer to the side, Claire watching the unavoidable as the SOLDIER came down upon her, leaning heavily against her body. Claire winced at the sudden weight, but didn't shove him away, too tired to and the warmth coming off his body easily batted away the chill of the night. So with his head nestled on her shoulder and resting against her neck, Claire leaned against their rock, relaxing as the minutes passed and she found herself falling asleep.

Just as her eyes slid closed, a bright flash of white flickered against her closing eyes. Perking up, Claire looked up, more awake and tensing when she saw a man standing on the edge of the ash ring, a startling pair of wings coming out of his right side, one larger than the other. Instinctively, Claire clutched Blazefire, glaring at the man that silently stood, observing them.

The SOLDIER at her side roused slightly, sensing her tension and peeking his groggy eyes opening, glowing brightly against the dimness, spotting the man that she saw. He didn't tense up like she did though, he spoke up, whispering out, "Angeal." His tone eased, like he was greeting a friend, someone he was delighted to see.

The man glanced towards the SOLDIER, smiling slightly as he nodded to him. She could practically feel the SOLDIER beam at her side before he fell back asleep, slumping heavily and leaning his full weight on her, practically encasing her in warmth that came off his body. Ignoring him though, she watched the man intently, suspicious of this sudden appearance.

The man stared back her, more curious than anything before he nodded to her as well, turning around and away, his wings swaying behind him. A few ivory feathers fell behind him, floating down to the ground easily as the man disappeared into the night, one feather drifting out farther than the others, falling into her lap and resting there.

* * *

Morning came faster than Claire was prepared for.

She jerked awake, her jump doing little to rouse the sleeping SOLDIER leaning on her, immediately searching for the mysterious man from last night, only to find that he was gone, as was the smoke of the ashes from last night.

And there was not a Kalm fang in sight.

The only thing left to prove that it wasn't a dream last night was the ivory feather still sitting in her lap. Staring at it, Claire plucked it up, turning it slowly in her finger tips. Against the growing dawn, the ivory glowed as brightly as the SOLDIER's eyes, shining like a star at her fingertips. Frowning at it, Claire turned to the sleeping man, intent on pushing him off only to freeze at the sight of a large, heavy Shinra sword placed near him.

She didn't remember dragging a sword over. Especially one that the SOLDIER could use. She wouldn't take the risk.

Rattled, Claire hurriedly pushed the man off her, jumping away from him and waking Odin in that same instance. Ignoring the bird, Claire watched the SOLDIER fall forward, groaning as he hit the ground. She held her breathe as he slowly started to move. For a moment, it looked like he was going to rise and stand on his own two feet, that he was finally going to be conscious and fate would tempt them with separate ways.

He rose mere inches off the ground before he fell to his side, emitting a grumbling sound like his sleep was disturbed.

For a moment, Claire stood stiffly, gawking down at the SOLDIER before rolling her eyes down at him. Turning to Odin, she eased her ruffled bird, smoothing out his feathers and weaving her fingers through them, earning a delighted coo as he pressed against her hand. "Let's get ready boy," Claire whispered to him, earning kweh in agreement.

With them already prepacked, all that was left to do was check the saddlebags for everything and seeing if there was truly anything left that would be useful for the journey. She was precise as always, she found nothing more for them to add, and if there were, they were ash now, and Claire had no intention of going near the ash ring. Not till she had too.

For now though, came the problem at present.

How to get the much taller and heavier SOLDIER up on Odin?

The best option was to just drag him up there and let him stay in the saddle till he woke.

With a huff and a strict command for Odin to crouch and keep still, Claire slipped over to the SOLDIER, hooking her arm around his shoulders and grunting as she pulled him up and along towards Odin. The man was just as she suspected, heavy and awkward to manage; all because the stupid SOLDIER had to be stupidly and inhumanly tall, just above the average man. Five feet too short for him? Of course it was. Claire paused, for a moment, letting the man lean against her as she pondered the best way to get him in the saddle, with the said bird shooting her dark looks the entire time. Even crouched, it would be a challenge to get him up there. Dragging him up would be difficult, as take out a lot of energy. Energy she wanted incase the Kalm fangs decided to hunt during the day.

She's quite sure those wolves were aware that last night was her last defense.

With that thought as her resolve, Claire adjust her hold on the SOLDIER, pulling him up with a heavy grunt till he was on his unsteady two feet, and hissing as she leaned the man on her, the height different and in weight proving to be just the annoyance she suspected them to be. Gritting her teeth and wrapping her arms around his torso, she slowly dragged him closer to Odin, glaring at the bird before it could think of drawing away.

The SOLDIER mumbled and twitched to life, his eyes opening slightly, trying to grasp what was going on. He even tried standing on his own, only his clumsy and uneasy legs and her insistence to not let go nearly sent them tumbling into a heap, one she suspected she would never get out of.

"Odin," she hissed, and with a grumble, the chocobo reluctantly drew closer, watching the SOLDIER tower over him warily.

Satisfied that the bird was much closer now, Claire grunted as she dropped him ungracefully onto the saddle, Odin squawking at the sudden weight.

"Sorry Odin," she mumbled out, wincing as her arms became sore, nearly hanging useless at her side from the struggle. Glaring at her childishly, the bird slowly rose, grumbling as he struggled with the weight. Though any chocobo could probably easily carry this man, for five years, Odin has only carried her, and she was sure there was quite a weight different between the two.

At least this would be a good chance for the bird to re-familiarize himself with such weights.

Before Claire took the reins, she paused, noting the feather had fallen to the ground. Bending down, she plucked it off the ground, clean despite lying on the dirty ground. Glancing over at the SOLDIER, still blinking dazedly, looking a little overwhelmed at the sudden shift of gravity. Unconsciously, she moved closer to him, taking his gloved hand and setting the feather in his palm. Naturally, the curled and clutched the feather, as if it was a lifeline to him.

Claire looked back at the large SOLDIER sword still lying on the ground from where she found it when she woke. Walking over to it, she lightly took the handle, wincing when the weight protested against her arm. Blazefire was far from being a light weapon, but this was ridiculous. Where SOLDIERS really that strong?

Grumbling to herself, Claire kept a tight grip on the sword, hoping that this blade wouldn't end up coming their way as she dragged it along, taking Odin's reins and dragging him along towards and out of the ring of ash.

They had at least a whole day before the Kalm fangs went out to hunt. A day to cover and put just as much ground as she could between them and those savages.

Honestly, she didn't know if they would make it, especially with Odin unused to the SOLDIER's weight. So she'll make do, just as she always had.

A Farron was a fighter after all, a survivor.

* * *

**as for why angeal appeared...something i don't know if i can really explain. i guess as a final farewell to zack till its time, and possibly watching over them during the night, keeping the kalm fangs away. **

**those are the reasons that popped into my head. **

**zack is 6'3'' while lightning is 5'7''**

**and we're finally moving form the spot! woot! now for the real adventure to truly begin! **


	5. The Awakening

**The Awakening **

* * *

It was just as she dreaded.

Bracing herself, Claire slid to the side, avoiding the Kalm fang as it dove at her, feeling the brush of rough fur against as it slid past, fangs tearing at the air. Leaning back, Claire fell away from the body,rolling back with her survival knife clasped tightly in her palm, turning around just in time to dive it into the next charging wolf.

As it fell in a heap on the ground, Claire couldn't distantly hear the hisses of Odin and the whines of the fangs as they were kicked and pecked away. Odin was fighting off most of the pack with the man still slumped on him and having a larger body than Claire, it made sense that he was the more appetizing of the two. Neither of them were too crazy about the idea.

"Odin!" Claire shouted, throwing her knife, sending it flying at a wolf that was coming at the bird from behind, the knife hit its mark, easily sliding into the fang's neck and sending it flying away from its midair jump. The chocobo watched as the wolf was shot away, screeching its thanks before jumping up and kicking another wolf right in the face.

Their day rush to get away from the fangs proved to be unsuccessful, only five hours after sunset and the fangs were upon them, and they were far away from any civilization that could help them, and with the SOLDIER going to and from consciousness all day long, Claire and Odin took it upon themselves to fight them off. They've been fighting them off for the past twenty minutes now. Though either of the two have yet to get a scratch on themselves, the wolves just kept coming, making it an endless dance of evasion. Down, up, right, left, stop, go; it was an endless cycle.

Gritting her teeth, Claire ran at the fallen fang, tugging her knife out and turning around, running a charging wolf through with Blazefire. A sharp cry from Odin drew Claire over, seeing her ivory bird all puffed up, screeching down at a fang that was biting into his thigh. Before Claire could rush over, Odin came down on the fang, biting down hard on its ear and tearing the wolf off, ripping up its ear with all the force he put into it. The wolf's wail was sharp and loud in the air as it was tossed away; leaving Odin to stumble slightly, thick globes of blood rolling down his leg.

Cursing under her breath, Claire tried to make her way over, only to be blocked and cornered by more of the wolves. No matter how many times she slashed and stabbed at them, they just kept coming. And the more that came at her, the more that came at Odin. Her bird was using everything he had. His wings, beak, and body, trying to shove the Kalm fangs away. Even with his best efforts though, it was fruitless as they kept piling on him and successfully shoved the large chocobo over, sending their patient tumbling away from the pack.

Instantly, Claire ignored her own wolves, shooting at all the fangs that dove at the grounded bird. With her focus locked on helping Odin, Claire left herself open, and one wolf took quick advantage of that. It dove at her, its teeth scraping over her shoulder and tearing at the black hook of her sleeveless shirt. Thrown back by the sudden weight, Claire gritting her teeth at the sharp sting of those pointed tips scraping loosely over her skin, and rattled into a daze when she hit the hard ground, the fang's paws digging into her and winding her as it pressed against her body.

By the excited yips and yowls, more soon to follow.

Before Claire could have a chance to push them back, a glint of silver flew over her and swatted off the fangs before they had a chance to tear her apart, leaving Claire open under a looming shadow.

Squinting at the glaring sun directly above her, she tensed when she saw the familiar figure of the SOLDIER looming over her, wielding the sword that came out of nowhere. With his back to her, she watched as all the wolves turned their attention to the scarred and beaten man, already forgetting about the girl and bird as the more powerful threat rose up.

With stiff awe, she watched as they slowly drew away, their silver eyes locked on him as if at any given moment, he would charge at them. Once they felt that they were safe enough, they turned tail and fled, leaving mess they made behind. Once they were gone, all was still, watching and waiting for the SOLDIER to move. With him looming before her, towering over her, his jagged wild hair looking like wild spikes from behind, his large bulking appearance spread out before her eyes; Claire nearly crept away before he turned and brought that sword down on her, not even Blazefire could save her from that.

When the SOLDIER did move, it was not as she expected. He fell forward, the sword barely catching his weight as he stabbed it into the ground, leaning on it heavily as he fell to his knees, panting and breathing heavily. Her mind finally clicked back to present and she drew away, scuffling around the SOLDIER warily, watching him remain unmoving before she finally decided it was safe enough to rush over to Odin's side.

Her brave bird was trying to rise, his feathers up and puffed as he tried to get up, his eyes locked on the SOLDIER. Shushing him, she slowly brought her bird down, leaning him on his side so that his bitten leg was stretched out for her inspection, sighing in relief when she found that Odin's leg was merely grazed, the fang's teeth didn't go too deep into his leg, but Odin certainly couldn't carry either of them for now.

"...li..."

Claire jerked slightly at the new voice, hoarse and heavy from disuse. Turning, she saw that the SOLDIER was still conscious, leaning heavily against his sword, peering at them through slanted eyes. "...live..." he managed again, his eyes looking past her towards Odin. "He'll be fine," she managed out, turning away from him and keeping her focus on Odin. The SOLDIER cracked a weak smile at her back before his eyes fell close as he shuddered, leaning heavy on the sword, clutching it like a lifeline. The distant cries of the Kalm fangs distantly tickled the air, and he peeked in the direction they fled in, silently wondering if they would come back.

Maybe for the chocobo, they would.

He jumped when warm hands rested on his brow. He turned to look up at the woman only to find those hands pressing against him, keeping him still. "Don't look," she stiffly said as a welcoming warmth swept through him, easing away the sores and aches he got from his sudden rise into action. Even with the healing, he found himself still shaking, still queasy on his own limbs.

"You shouldn't have gotten up," she said as she felt the tremors under her palm.

He offered her a playful smirk as he managed out. "And let the fangs come at us? No thanks."

He heard her scoff above him before drawing away, leaving him feeling better than before. Now that the pressure was off him, he turned, finally get a good look at his savior and current companion. A tanned woman that stood a rough foot below him with pale strawberry hair, something he didn't think existed unless she dyed it, but this woman didn't look like someone that would willingly dye her hair. Looking past the hair, he eyed her attire; a black vest shirt and torn blue jeans with a red holster latched to her leg along with an odd belt at her waist.

And blood smeared all over her shoulder.

He jumped at the sight, his eyes wide as they locked on to the wound; but the woman merely ignored him as she sat down and leaned against a rock, her arm glowing as a familiar color of light green Materia drained into her palm, which she quickly set in her belt.

"You're not going to heal yourself?" he asked, eyes glued to her wound.

"I'm exhausted," she replied, scowling at him slightly. "I'm not going to waste the energy."

"How about you let me do it?" he offered, limping over to her.

She tensed at his approached, her aqua eyes, a well even mix of blue and green, narrowed. It almost felt like she was locking onto an enemy. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"I don't need it," she bit out, leaning away from him and his offer.

Slumping slightly, he drew away slightly and sat down, meeting her stare and observing her. He stole a glance at her odd white chocobo and saw the same cold look in its green eyes, and suddenly, he realized how tired he was. His body was starting to ache again, though it wasn't as bad as before, and he was shaking. He could guess he didn't look too good either. His clothes torn, with bandages and scars all over him; it clicked in his head then that his shirt was torn open and was more like a jacket now, with bindings wrapped around his chest and torso.

"What happened," he managed out, hoping that she could humor him with an answer.

"You pissed off Shinra," the woman stated.

He cracked a humored grin at that.

"We found you not long after the army left," she told him, "you were barely alive when we found you."

"Why'd you help?" he asked, grateful to still be alive, though he really had to wonder why with how cold she and her bird were. Why help when they didn't life him already?

The woman didn't answer him, not at first. Turning away, she glared off into the Midgar wasteland, watching the sand fly on the wind, light dust clouds drifting off the ground before settling back down. While she watched the desert, Zack watched her. He watched as her brow knitted together, her lower lip sticking out as she tore through her thoughts; like she was trying to figure out her own reasons. At last, she said, "Its hard to turn your back on someone that needs it... that can still be saved."

He nodded to her, understanding her reasons. "Well," he said, "thank you. I... I don't know how to repay you yet..."

"There is no need," she said immediately, cutting him off he could even think of something.

"But-"

"None," she declared, glaring at him. "We're going our separate ways soon."

He looked up at her in surprise at that. "What do you-"

"I won't be traveling with a SOLDIER," she stated, a growl in the edge of her tone. "Not if it can be helped."

He deflated, staring at her tiredly before turning away and finding that they were away from the area where he fought off the Shinra army... "Was there anyone else?" he asked, staring at her intently. She met his stare, confused and baffled slightly till it clicked what he was asking.

Shaking her head, she told him, "You were the only one that was left alive. If there was anyone else, they were dead by the looks of it, or the fangs saw to the survivors." He visibly deflated at that, thoughts and worries drifting around Cloud. Even through his fuzzy memory, he could tell that the younger soldier was barely holding himself together, the chances of him escaping the fangs were slim...

Glancing up, Zack eyed the direction they came from, distant, clearing clouds of smoke rising into the air. Cloud might have been one of them... his eyes suddenly caught sight of the sword he had used, the first thing he saw when he woke to see the wolves attacking. At first, he didn't look to closely at it with the rush of battle before him, but now, he could see it wasn't his Buster sword. It was a normal Shinra sword.

He didn't have his Buster sword.

Cloud had his sword...

"Hey," he said quickly, turning to the woman. "Was there a really large, sort of square-ish sword with two holes where Materia could be placed...?" he pressed, waving his arms around to help shape out the Buster sword, despite the growing ache in his arms.

But by her blank look though, he took that as a solid no.

She didn't see the Buster sword, anyone that saw it would remember it.

Zack smiled in relief, even at the confused look she gave him.

Cloud was alive. He was still alive and he had the Buster sword.

Life was looking better already.

* * *

**for those that didn't know or if i forgot to mention, Claire is dressed like Aya Brea in 3rd Birthday, i saw picture that Lightning could dress like that in Dissida and found it to be fitting clothes if she ever lived on the Planet. i also found a picture of her dressed as a SOLDIER but obviously for this story, a SOLDIER is the last thing Claire would be X)  
**

**i remember it was asked if the sword was just a regular SOLDIER/Shinra sword or the Buster, i decided to go ahead and make it a regular sword. the Buster sword had the title of being unique and special in the game, especially by how much it was passed on between Angeal, Zack, and Cloud. i think there should be only one Buster sword on the Planet, not to say that Zack doesn't get it back, at least, not yet. so for now, he has a shinra/SOLDIER sword as his primary weapon. **


	6. The Sage

Odin didn't like this. Not one bit.

On either side of him was his mistress and the SOLDIER.

The blasted SOLDIER.

A few times, the chocobo nearly reached over, desiring to jab his beak at the back of his head, he certainly was tall enough for the bird to reach. Only for him to forget the idea when his mistress ran her fingers through his feathers soothingly. Though he was sure she would laugh, for the moment, this was the last place and time for him to go after the SOLDIER.

Currently they both held up the bird and were slowly wandering through the wasteland. The SOLDIER held up his injured side while his mistress his other, balancing him out as they moved along. Odin could nearly preen at the knowledge that his mistress refused to leave him behind, but with the SOLDIER so close, he refused to openly show his appreciation.

Just like his mistress, he remembers it as clear as day, the day they lost their home. The hot fire that would have burned off his feathers if he dove in like his mistress did in her frantic search for the younger mistress, Serah; the heavy smoke that rose up into the air, blocking out the sky and swallowing it, making even the bird choke from where he frantically paced, watching and waiting for his mistress to return with the younger mistress.

She never came though, neither of them did. When the fires died and cooled, only then did Odin brave down the path back into his home, hardly recognizing anything anymore. The only life he found was his mistress, passed out on the ground with dark tear stains on her cheek. The tips of her hair had been burned away and she had a dark tan with a few blisters on her skin, but she was alive, and for Odin, not seeing any sign of Serah or anyone else, it was all the large bird could hope and ask for.

He also remembered seeing something dark and a flash of silver, looking up towards the Shinra manor, the bird saw what he recognized today as a SOLDIER, the destroyer of his home. Whatever possessed his mistress to help another one was beyond the chocobo, but he wouldn't question it... not too much anyway. For now, he will tolerate his presence, just till it was clear from his mistress that it was time to part ways.

"So what sort of chocobo is he?" the SOLDIER suddenly grounded out, breaking the quiet grunts and heavy breathes between the three. Odin shot him a dark look for breaking the silence; to the chocobo's ears, his voice sounded so loud that the Kalm fangs behind them could hear them and find them.

His mistress didn't share his thoughts though, grumbling and wincing at each step that joggled her shoulder, she bluntly pointed out, "A white one."

The SOLDIER chuckled slightly, adjusting his hold on Odin, much to the bird's distress as his hands ran over his feathers oddly. They were nothing like his mistress's touch, light, soothing, and gentle; this man's hands were rough, grabbing his feathers in bunches, pressing against his skin; even with his mistress also pressing against his skin, she smoothed her fingers over them, trying to ease up his discomfort.

"I can see that he is white," he offered, stumbling at a sudden dizzy spell, nearly taking the chocobo and girl with him. Pausing enough for all of them to recovered, he blinked skeptically, trying to clear his light head. "I've never..." he trailed, frowning slightly as he struggled to get his words together, "seen a white..."

"Should we stop?" Claire asked, eyeing Zack knowingly.

"...Maybe..."

Rolling her eyes, she slowly leaned down, easing Odin to the ground with the SOLDIER before he himself flopped over wincing as he clutched his head. Once Odin was settled, Claire came around, grabbing a waterskin from her pack and coming around to the SOLDIER, resting her hand on his shoulder to steady him as she offered the water.

He took it shakily, downing half of it before he lurked forward, gasping for breath, leaning against her palm as he panted. Keeping him steady, Claire reached for the waterskin, weighing it before she quietly mused aloud, "I'll need to get more water soon..."

"There..." he voice through his heavy breaths, "aren't many rivers...here."

Claire glanced back the way they came, already knowing where one river was, if Odin was better she could have ridden down back there to get the water, no problem at all. She glanced south, grimacing at the distance they still had to Junon. Claire sighed at the slight headache she was getting as the situation started to pile on her mentally.

They were all hurt and low on supplies. One full waterskin left, and that wasn't even close to what a chocobo needed. Then there was food, she was scared to look into that. Then there was the other supplies to check... Just the thought made her headache grow and ache. She was tempted to ease it away with healing Materia, but that took even more energy, energy she didn't have at the moment. Glancing over at Odin, slumped to his side, looking miserable with his leg and not being up and about, then there was the SOLDIER before looking worn out, and then there was her herself, her shoulder torn up...

Low on supplies and they all were injured in someway and with any civilization out of reach, life was looking grim. Sighing, she slipped away from the SOLDIER, unaware of the man's eyes widening as he fell forward, catching himself in time. Looking up at her, he watched as she walked over to her chocobo, holding her shoulder slightly. "Lets just rest here for now," she voiced aloud, considering their situation. Maybe a day of rest and getting some sun on their wounds would help them heal, tomorrow, they might be able to push themselves along and get father, maybe even find a river. Water was the real priority over food, people could go a week without food, water, they had three days at most...

Odin jerked up, catching the two humans attention as he glared out. Following his stare, they saw a thick cloud coming their way, four dots on the horizon, quickly approaching. They tensed, Claire's hand resting on her gunblade, Odin's feathers rising, and the SOLDIER struggling to rise. If it was bandits, there was going to be serious trouble for them all. None of them were incondition for a fight, they got lucky with the fangs, but she doubted the SOLDIER could scare another group away. But as the cloud drew nearer, the dots becoming clear, Claire relaxed as she saw only a single rider with four chocobos behind them. Curious, Claire waited for them to draw near, to see what would happen.

"Hoe!" a voice bellowed out over the thuds of chocobo feet, all slowing down as they drew near the group. The one rider of four chocobos was an old man, dressed in a large purple cloak and an equally large grey beard. The rider peered down at them curiously, his head tilting as his yellow eyes peered down at them from under his green hat, darkening his face enough that not even the SOLDIER could see his face clearly. Latched onto his saddle was a walking stick, the only weapon Claire could see.

"Now this is something I haven't seen before...at least I don't think I have...can't remember for the life of me," the old man mused allowed, tilting his head down at them as he observed them.

The SOLDIER smiled, waving at the old man as he nodded to him, Claire eyeing him while Odin peered at the chocobos, looking unsure what to think about the four yellow birds before, while they cocked their heads curiously at him. "Who are you?" Claire asked, breaking the silence that came while the groups observed each other.

Tapping his beard, the old man declared, "I'm the Chocobo Sage, I'm the expert breeder of these magnificent birds and I even owned the farm once! ...Well I think I did...can't remember for the life of me..."

"Can you help us?" Claire asked quickly, stepping closer to him before he lost himself in his thoughts. Blinking down at her, he eyed them all, tilting his head to the right as he asked, "What got you lot?"

"Kalm Fangs."

Instantly the Chocobo Sage straighten, his yellow eyes widening at the realization. Reaching up and stroking his beard thoughtfully, he mused aloud, "Kalm Fangs are nasty when they are hungry, and as you can imagine, there isn't much food here in the wasteland... I can see why there was a struggle with them..."

"I can give you money-" Claire started to offer before the Sage cut her off.

"No need child," he eased, "I'll help you, there's a shelter not too far off, you lot can get some needed rest then we'll head over to the farm." He paused, his eyes widening before he jumped off his own bird, rushed past Claire and the SOLDIER and stopping in front of Odin, staring up at the bird in pure awe.

"A white chocobo," he whispered, reaching up to touch Odin's face, only for the bird to lean away with an uncomfortable rumble, narrowing his green eyes down at the Sage. Instead of taking offense, the old man pulled back, laughing. "Quite a broody one aren't you?" the Sage chuckled, patting Odin's neck, ducking back just in time when the bird jabbed at him. Turning to Claire, he asked, "Where'd you get such a rare creature? I haven't seen this color in a long time."

"He was gift," Claire said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"A fine gift he is, white is nearly rarer than even gold," the Sage babbled, turning to the ivory bird and staring up at it in awe. Odin rumbled down at him in agitation, leaning his head as far away as he could. "How..." they both turned to see the SOLDIER shifting slightly, leaning against his rock and clutching his side. "How are we going... to get there?" he asked.

"Ah!" the Sage perked, turning to Claire. "I'll need your help there child, lets find a bush of some sort for your bird to rest on while two of my birds drag him along," turning to the SOLDIER, he went on, "and as for the two of you, you can share a bird." Claire stiffened at that, for a moment, before she huffed and walked off, looking for a leafless bush that they could use for Odin.

"Oh dear wait!" the Sage shouted after her, hopping after her, "Lets take the chocobos! Oh and watch the other birds would you son?" Hopping onto the closest bird and grabbing the reins of another, he steered them after Claire, leaving Odin, the two other chocobos, and the SOLDIER alone. Watching after them, the SOLDIER turned to the three chocobos with him, smiling uneasily at them. The two yellow birds chirped merrily while Odin turned away with a huff. Chuckling slightly, he leans back against his rock, sighing as he glanced up at the sky where the ruthless sun loomed.

Squeezing his eyes closed to block out the light, he rested his head against the rock as the heat beats down on him, waiting for their return.

* * *

Odin grumbled the whole way up, much to Claire's agitation.

Every unhappy click and rumble tempted her to turn around and try to gently hush the bird. But with the SOLDIER leaning heavily over her like a hot blanket, barely awake, she sat stiffly in her saddle as the chocobo they shared moved slowly after the Sage that guided them, the other two birds pulled Odin along on a bush that she and the Sage found, perfect for Odin to rest while they get there.

She could only hope that they would get here soon, just to get out of the heat is what she wanted most of all. Even if the SOLDIER's body did shade her a bit, having his sweaty, hot body pressed against her back took away any sense of cool that she could have gotten from his shadow.

Throughout the whole ride, the Chocobo Sage went on and on talking about the different colors and skills of chocobos and how to breed them, what was the best feed, how to brush them just right, and so on.

Claire stopped listening after the fourth time he said chocobo and the SOLDIER fell asleep ten minutes after they started, lulled by the sway of the bird, the heat, exhaustion, and the Sage's droning voice. Even now, Claire found herself rubbing her eyes occasionally, trying to fight off a yawn that kept tugging at her mouth.

She was just as tired as the SOLDIER, fighting off the heat, pouring magic into his body to heal him, dragging those bodies out for the fangs to feast on then fighting off those same fangs, carrying Odin around with her injured shoulder, and how taking the SOLDIER's weight again in the heat while riding a chocobo to a shelter.

She was going to pass out any minute.

The Sage prattled on, oblivious to his followers' wariness as their bird started to slow. Her suddenly light, Claire falling forward slightly and resting her head against the yellow bird's neck, feeling its soft feathers brushing against her face, just like Odin's feathers whenever she rested on her own chocobo. Her heavy eyes fell closed, resting for a mere moment as they ached and itched from the sun.

Just a moment...

Let her close her eyes just a moment...

She was jerked away when she was pulled back, blinking her swimming vision just in time to see a hand hold of a canteen, water sloshing inside. The other hand gripped the reins, as if afraid that they would slip through their fingers, the arm that hand belonged too was pressed at her side, keeping her from falling out of the saddle. Shakily, she took the canteen and the hand that held it quickly rushed to her side and gently tugged her back into place. Once she was resettled, it joined the other hand on the reins, keeping her caged in between.

Not that Claire noticed, her thoughts locked on the water in her hands.

Clumsily unscrewing the cap, Claire downed the whole canteen, but even with the relishing water going down her throat, it did little to appease the heat she felt. With a light head, she leaned against the broad chest behind her, too tired to care if it was the SOLDIER's chest and that he was sweaty and hot, he was firm and comfortable and for the moment, that was all that mattered to her as she relaxed, more awake than before though.

All were delighted when they heard the Sage's shout.

"We're here!"

Looking up eagerly, they saw a large cabin resting along the bottom of the mountain side. Sturdy and strong, it loomed before them, shading them with fine looking wood and clean glass windows. A stable stood next to the cabin, full of hay and water. The sage jumped off before any of them could move, instructing, "I'll get the chocobos in, you two get in there for food and water, I want to have a look at you both before you fall asleep though."

Claire merely nodded as the SOLDIER slid off, the sudden loss of his body nearly sending her toppling over if he didn't catch her just in time. With his help, she got down from the bird and both stumbled towards the cabin while the Sage rushed two birds into the stable.

They both sighed in relief as they entered the cool, shaded building, escaping the sun that watched after them. Pushing away from the SOLDIER, Claire practically collapsed at the table, resting her cheek against the cool metal. The table jerked slightly as the SOLDIER mimicked her, sighing in relief as the cool sensation against his face.

Smiling shakily, he offered, "I didn't think... we'd make it... for a while..."

Claire peeked her eyes open, peering at him before closing them, smearing her sweaty face over the cool surface. Through slanted eyes, he watched her shift before she settled, content with where she lay for the moment, allowing him to take in the details. Her hair was darker than before, wet with sweat, bringing out the pink of her hair, with a matching flush that colored her pale features nicely; her nose was small and cute, curving into a soft little button; her eye brows were slanted and thin, working well with her heart shaped face.

Over all cute features for such distant woman that scowled a lot.

But she couldn't be heartless since she didn't turn her back on him.

He cracked a grin, laughing at his situation.

She really did remind him of Cloud, just a bit.

Breathing him and sighing in sweet relief at the cooling temperature, he finally voiced, "So... who are you?"

She perked up slightly, peering at him before her head rolled back to its side, resting there. "Claire," was all she said, the elegant name chiming through his ears, letting him record it in his memory. "I'm Zack," he told her, resting his chin on his arms. She blinked before she hummed, "So that's what you meant."

The door flew open, making them both jump just in time to see the Sage rush in, eyeing the two. Mumbling to himself, he swept over to Claire, gently pushing her hair aside as he looked at her shoulder. "When did this happen?" the Sage asked, lightly grazing his fingers over the tears, making her flinch. "This morning," Zack answered.

Peering at it, the Sage nodded and mused to himself, muttering a bit. "You'll need stitches but over all, you got lucky. Let me clean it then we'll sow you up." Claire's stomach dropped uncomfortably at the idea before she bit her lip and nodded, sighing to herself as she rested her forehead against the table. Patting her back, the Sage instructed, "Why don't you take the shower first," then turning to Zack he said, "then when she's out, you can have it while I work on her."

"Sounds good," Zack agreed.

"There are robes in both of the rooms, just grab the first that'll fit, I'll see to dinner...now what do we have here?" the Sage mumbled to himself, drawing away and pacing around the food cabinets, Zack's eyes following him as he eyed the storage along with him, trying to see what would be edible. Without a word, Claire rose up and slipped off, the hum of a shower soon filling the quiet cabin.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Zack finally stepped out of the shower, pausing to glance at himself in the mirror, all the grime and blood on him gone and letting him see all the new scars that were added to his already endless list. He didn't have as many as he imagined, Claire did a fine job heeling him, the worst that he had were dark scabs dotted on his chest, arms, and one on the side of his head, hidden by his hair. He felt it every time his eyebrows moved, but other then that, it was unnoticeable.

He was sure most will fade within a week.

Grabbing the towel Claire tiredly pointed out him, he lathered the fabric against his skin and through his hair, catching each and every drop of water. When he felt that he was dry enough, he slipped on the robe he got, feeling better than before as the soft fabric slid over his skin.

Showered, cool, alive, and safe from the heat, he felt as good as new...though sleeping right now sounded like a fine idea. Just the thought made his legs move on their own, out of the bathroom and towards one of the two rooms the cabin offered, with him and Claire sharing the first with the big bed and the Sage taking the other. As quietly as he could, he slipped into the room, feeling like a sneak in the night as he glanced at Claire's sleeping form, curled up into a tight ball under the covers bed, shivering, her hair still damp from her own shower.

With his Mako eyes, he could easily see the necessary details of the room; using it to his advantage to see if there was a spare undergarment for him to wear instead of just the bathrobe. After Claire had her stitching done and stomached the burnt food the Sage forgot about, she practically passed in her robes and hasn't risen since. She was conscious enough to know to stay off her shoulder though, he was thankful about that.

Beaming, Zack quickly slipped on a spare of underwear, thanking the planet that it fit before tossing his robe on a near chair and carefully clambering into the bed, mindful enough not to awaken Claire... if she did wake up. She was tired enough that she didn't even wake to the Sage clattering around in kitchen, then him when the old man forgot about the dishes...

Once settled, Zack turned to his side, instinctively aware of the smaller body curled up behind him, her own back lightly brushing against his as she breathed. Closing his eyes, Zack relaxed, taking in the warmth of the sheets, of the body next to him, and calmness of the cabin itself, securing them from everything outside, form wolves to Shinra itself. There was blissful peace, for the moment, peace even the cold woman behind him knew of and relaxed into.

When she shifted slightly to get a little closer to his larger form, Zack was already out, asleep and barely aware of the tickle of her hair pressing against his shoulder blades.

* * *

**someone mentioned how they liked the shift to odin's point of view and i do agree, so occasionally, i'll focus on what odin is seeing and thinking.  
**

**originally, i had plans for them to go to the old man's house but since you need to reach him through highwind or certain chocobos, which claire and zack aren't riding, i decided to replace him with the chocobo sage run in. with all those chocobos, i'm sure he rides them around a few times to different areas of the map.  
**

**and they finally gave each other their names :D**


	7. Offer

Warmth.

It was warm all around her. For the first few minutes of her rouse, that was all she was aware of. The softness of the bed beneath her, the warmth covering over her, and the refreshing smell of soap and shampoo clinging to the sheets. Sighing contently to herself, she settled herself deeper into the warmth, relishing it as the coldness of the night still hung about in the air, just waiting to brush over her skin when she rose away from the bed.

Not that she had any plans to do so anytime soon.

For as long as possible, she was going to lay here and enjoy the warmth around her. It was comfortable and relaxing. It chased off the nightmares that clung to the back of her mind, allowing her to feel secure and at peace. With it physically wrapped around her, she truly felt safe; like there was nothing out there that could hurt her.

Over all, this moment was perfect. Nothing could have ruined it...

Till a rumbling snore decided to prove her wrong.

Sighing slightly in agitation, she lazily opened her eyes, looking up to see the SOLDIER looming over her, his arm wrapped around her, his head sort of facing her direction. It was slightly buried in his pillow, allowing him to breathe through one nostril, filling the air with his heavy snores.

Typical.

Sighing to herself now that she was regrettably awake, Claire shifted under his arm, not caring if woke and stared at the ceiling, still reluctant to get up, despite the closeness of their bodies pressing against each other. She could feel the cold air above her, brushing against her face. Shivering sightly, she turned her face against his chest, trying to hide against the air above and rebury herself back in the warmth around her. Distantly she could feel every breath he made, brushing against her face, along with any and every move he made. She could feel the shift against her body, the twitch and ripple of every muscle as he dreamed, his occasional snore coming out of his nose.

When she smelt the smell of eggs and heard the sizzle of food, did she finally decide to get out of bed. Lifting his stray arm off her, Claire rose up, moving to the side of the bed and ready to leave when the SOLDIER suddenly shifted. Instinctively tensing, she turned, watching as he rolled to his side and right off the bed with a loud _plomp_!

For a second, she thought he'd wake, only to find him still asleep, snoring away on the floor. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she left and went straight into the kitchen.

The Sage wasn't there and the eggs on the stove were left to burn. Claire quickly rushed over, flipping the eggs and saving what she could. Outside, she could hear the Sage rambling on to the birds, letting them loose and pampering them. When she heard the agitated squawk of Odin, she paused, leaning out and peering out the window, seeing her bird scowl darkly down at the Sage that was still awed by the rare breed. Rolling her eyes, she returned her attention back to breakfast, taking out three plates and quickly distributing the eggs evenly on the plates.

Opening a window, she shouted out breakfast was ready, only for the Sage to absently wave her off, still lost in his wonder with Odin. Shaking her head, Claire turned back to the other side of the room, where a hall was that lead to their temporary room. Even here in the kitchen, she could hear his occasional snores. Slipping back into her room, she found that he had yet to move, still slumped on his side, slightly curled up on the cold, wooden floor.

Shaking her head at sight, Claire slipped closer and lightly pressed her foot at his side. Groaning, one of his glowing blue eyes slipped open, peering up at her groggily. "Breakfast is ready," she stated as she walked out, going back to the kitchen and grabbing the first plate she could.

As she ate, she ran through her situation and what to do now.

She had finally gotten enough money from being a Kalm trader to actually leave Shinra's province; o the larger part of it. Wuutai had very little of Shinra in their nation, despite the SOLDIERS winning the war against them. From what she gathered, Shinra desired Wuutai to be a tourist site, and for that reason, they have made contact with Wuutai fairly limited, desiring to keep the nation as it is.

After five years of working and saving up money, she and Odin could finally leave and head to Wuutai, never to see Shinra again if she could help it.

The SOLDIER and the fangs were an unexpected set back, and then there was the Sage himself...

Claire downed her eggs and sighed, slumping back in her seat. By now she and Odin should be flying over hte mountains, ready to land and head straight towards Junon, and then get shipped all the way to Wutai, though likely they would end up stopping in Costa Del Sol. She had enough for her an Odin, especially if they could get a one way trip up, and maybe enough for two trips if she has to get on a boat from Costa Del Sol and just to get her money back up to get a home in Wutai... but if the SOLDIER ended up joining her then that could pose as a problem.

If there was one thing she understood about soldiers were that they always had to have something to do, something to protect and work for. Her father was the best example she could have seen. He was a general in the Shinra army and one of hte most devoted. He was actually leading the war against Wutai till _Sephiroth _replaced him and won the war. Afterwards, with all the medals sent off and her father pretty much kicked out of Shinra since he refused to join SOLDIER, for the past couple of months he was at a loss on what to do with himself in Nibelheim.

He finally settled into being the head guard there, along with Zangan, Amodar, and even Cloud's father joined; which was how she met the distant loner and sparked their intense rivalry with each other. With her father now being home and guardian of Nibelheim; he became more of a family man, devoting all his time and interest with her, her mother, and his little growing Serah.

He even pulled strings so she would learn basic fighting from Zangan along with Tifa, how to use a gun from Amodar, and how to fight and ride chocobos in combat from her father himself.

She's seen it before with her father. Once he became devoted to a place, service, and person, he was with them till the end of his days; especially since Shinra had no more use of him as a general with the SOLDIER project up and running.

Claire looked up when the SOLDIER stumbled in, still half asleep and pretty much falling into his seat at the table.

"You want coffee?" Claire offered, only to be waved off with a weak grumble. Shrugging it off, she slid his plate closer, which he gratefully took, downing the eggs like a starved fang; as far as she knew, he might as well be one. He even glanced longingly at the Sage's own plate but restrained himself and slid his own empty plate away, resting his head on the table again, catching a few more z's while he could.

Did all SOLDIERs have an appetite like this?

Claire softly sighed, trying to keep quiet so his keen ears wouldn't hear, though she suspected he did. She knew right off the bat that this SOLDIER would cling to her, just like her father; he wasn't wanted by Shinra, probably was being hunted and would have to go into hiding. He already got the impression that she was on the move with a specific location, with him needing to hide and a debt he felt like he needed to pay, it would be killing two birds with one stone.

Claire grimaced, already knowing it'd be near impossible to sway him away. She saved his life, he would, at the very least, help her get to where she was going, probably then would they part ways, him trying to find another purpose in his life and her just living her own and getting past the horrors that were still fresh in her own mind.

If he did end up joining her, which was likely, they'd have to work a bit to get more money. She just got enough to get her and Odin out of Shinra's province, to get more for the SOLDIER they'd have to work a bit. She glanced up at him, considering the possibilities. He had a Shinra sword, so they could do some mercenary work. Clear out monsters, deliver and escort, maybe even do a little treasure hunting and exploring for a scientist or two. There were the Ancients City and Forest, and the Cosmo Canyon that people were still learning about but didn't have the skills to go in or survive.

She's been along the Cosmo Canyon edge at least, she was somewhat familiar there. Maybe she'd go to Rocket Town and see if there was anyone that would be interested in info about Cosmo Canyon, that'd be a good way to get extra money for the man across from her; and with him having his own weapon of his own, he could help so it wouldn't just be her and Odin doing all the work, so it might not take too long for them to get enough for Junon and perhaps a one ticket ride all the way to Wutai. So they'll be on the Eastern continent for a while longer, but not too long.

Then there was still her recovering Odin... They couldn't cross over the mountains with his leg so its likely they'll be hanging around the farm for a while so she and the SOLDIER could work for a bit and help around the farm till Odin healed.

"You're a thinker aren't you?"

Claire blinked, looking up to see an amused, groggy smile on the SOLDIER's face as he watched her. She scoffed at him, turning away with a huff. "My mentor was a bit of a thinker," he went on, hardly deterred by her lack of response. "Especially when he was troubled by something..."

He left it hanging, reading her thoughts, expression, and body; much to her agitation. Sighing to herself, she joined him on the table, slumping on the wood before she replied, facing him while lying on her cheek, "What's the plan?"

He blinked and she quickly elaborated, "Where you going to go? Any plans?"

He slumped, looking a little depressed and sad as he replied, "We... I was going to hide out in Gongaga, to figure out what to do, only to find that..."

Did you have any other place in mind?" she pressed, quickly changing the subject for him. Gongaga must have been his home, she recognized that look, she often saw it on her own in the morning after every nightmare she had of her old home.

"Hide away in Midgar I guess... I have a friend there that could help..."

Claire perked up, starting to see her chance to save time and get out much sooner. "Go see them," she insisted, a little quickly, "we're not too far from Midgar. Odin and I could even drop you off."

"There'd be Shinra troops everywhere," he pointed out, and Claire did pause, remembering AVALANCHE. The eco-terrorist group has been a little more active lately making life in Midgar a little more difficult since they encouraged more patrols and guards to look for the groups in the slums. Licking her lips, she tried to reason, "You could hide there more easily though, you could blend in, hide under Shinra's nose."

He cracked a wary grin. "I could also be easily recognized though," he murmured, more to himself than to her. "That'd bring her unnecessary trouble..."

Claire sighed, rising up and leaning against her chair. She was tired of sighing all the time; but it was like she could stop with her current situation. He did have the attire of a 1st Class SOLDIER, and that unite was small and rare enough that he could be recognized. There were so few 1st Classes, each one was a big deal, especially to the people of Midgar.

...So Midgar really wouldn't be the best for him. The slums would be fool of guards looking for AVALANCHE, and anything above the slums would have wealthier people that actually pay attention and care about seeing 1st Class SOLDIER walking around.

Then he asked the inevitable question.

"Where are you going?"

For a moment, she thought about not telling him.

But then again, he'd probably follow her, Kalm Fangs or no Kalm Fangs.

"Odin and I are going to Wutai," she said at last.

"Wutai?

She nodded. "We're... going to forget. That's why, I'm done living in Shinra's shadow, I'm done seeing it everywhere, we're going there to make a new life, a new beginning." _An escape from the past_, Claire silently added to herself.

The SOLDIER eyed her for a minute, looking like he was about to say something when the Sage burst in, covered in hay, scratches, and feathers, laughing jollily as he bombed onto Claire, telling her again about how marvelous and rare her bird was. Claire merely nodded through the Sage's words, sliding his plate of cold eggs towards him.

The kitchen was soon filled with the delighted chatter of the Sage as he ate hs cold breakfast, hardly noting it. For the other two occupants, they sat distantly listening to the Sage, all the while, the two were lost to their own inner muse, one contemplative, the other starting to tick with her overwhelming thoughts.

She'll need to get out this house soon.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she's seen Odin so happy to see her.

Her bird was perked up, shifting impatiently in his stall, trying to get her closer to him faster, even leaning his head out as he tried to get in some kind of contact with her. The Sage must have been really overwhelming for poor Odin, whose only been cared for by a Farron, more specifically, her. Reaching out, she ran her hand over the smooth, familiar beak, feeling his breathe rush over her bare wrist as she went up, nestling her fingers on top of his head, listening to him warbled in relief.

"Did you really miss me that much?" she teased, stroking his head. His beak clicked loudly as it snapped open and close, reaching out and lightly tugging at her now clean black tank; though she still had a sleeve to sew back together.

"The Sage couldn't be that bad?" she pressed on, leaning her weight against his large head and resting against him. When he started purr, she closed her eyes, feeling the easing sensation go into her own body, allowing her to forget the possibilities and worries that have been plaguing her all day. For the moment, she focused on his soft feathers beneath her and the lulling hum he made, occasionally moving her hand about and running it over his feathers, relaxing them both.

"How's your leg brave boy?" she whispered, pecking his brow as he rumbled out his complaints, aggravated and restless. Chuckling, she eased off his head and hopping over the stall door and peering down at his bandaged up thigh, her chocobo leaning on his side so she could get a better look.

"He bandaged you up well," she eased, taking out her light green Materia and squeezing, shivering at the sensation of it going down her arm. She didn't think she'd ever get used to it, despite how often she was using it. Placing her hand on his thigh, she closed her eyes and pressed the healing magic into Odin's leg, wiping out any infection and cleaning the wound, pulling it closer to being healed. "A few more days Odin," she eased, drawing away and feeling the Materia form back into her palm, "then you'll be as good as new... or as good as new as a bird your age can be."

Odin huffed at the tease.

"So where'd you get Materia?"

They both jumped, Odin glaring up at the SOLDIER while Claire turned and peered up at him while he curiously watched them. Shrugging off the SOLDIER, she simply answered, "It was in my father's will, passed on and given to me. I didn't steal it if that's what you were suspecting."

He grinned. "I was merely curious. Shinra doesn't like people having Materia. It actually became banned in Wutai."

"I don't see much of a chance of actually using it once I get to Wutai."

"What would you do there?"

She shrugged. "Farm? Whatever work I could use for a chocobo for work. I don't particularly care, it'll be a new life. That's all that matters."

The SOLDIER nodded, his eyes going distant as he mused over his own thoughts. Claire herself twitched uncomfortably, running her hand over his feathers, trying to ease them both. She could already hear the warning bells going off, the question that the SOLDIER would pop was coming.

"So... Claire right?"

"That's right SOLDIER."

"How'd your father get the Materia?"

Claire sighed, turning to him and glaring slightly. "Its Zack right?" she shot back, when he nodded, she bit out, "Then what do you want?" He blinked at her skeptically, much to her agitation. As the stress and thoughts started to pile in her mind, of the SOLDIER coming with them, he fresh bomb of memories and nightmares, the extra work and jobs they'd have to do...

"I want to... start anew as well," he said carefully, watching her like he was dealing with a behemoth. "I can't go back to Midgar, not yet anyway. Just..."

"Let you travel with us?" Claire finished with a scowl, pacing around the stall as her frustration started to leak out. "Just as we have everything we need to leave, to go to Wutai, isn't it enough that we helped you, just go do what you want."

"What if I want to go to Wutai too?"

She paused, turning her glaring eyes at him. He met them easily, relaxed and eased from where he stood across from her with the stall door between them. She suspected he felt safe with that gate between them. "Lets just go there together," he reasoned. "It'll be safer, and we can split up after we get to Wutai. Never to see each other again."

"I already have money for Odin and I. For you to come along, we'd have to get _more_ money."

"I'll get money," he promised, "I'll get some. And its a long journey to Junon, that's plenty chance for me to get some on the way."

When she didn't reply, he pressed on. "You're taking a big trip by yourself, it'll be long and difficult. I need to get away from Shinra and repay my debt. I'll keep you safe, both of you. I'll get money, even hand it to you. I'll get you to Wutai safely, I'll get away from Shinra, and we'll both start a new life away from here. I get that SOLDIER... or Shinra did something to you, something that hurt you; I don't know what and I won't pry. But would you consider it? At least...?"

It was just as she predicted.

The SOLDIER came with the intention to travel with her and then it would lead finding a place at her side, finding a purpose. She says no, his sense of honor would push him to follow after her and he would end up joining her eventually.

Sighing, she sat down, leaning on Odin and leaning her head back, running her hand over her face. "Just don't get in the way," she said at last, practically feeling the SOLDIER's relieved smile.

Maybe it would be for the best?

She didn't know. But it seemed like everything would lead up to it either way. She peeked at the SOLDIER from under her fingers, seeing him slump against the wall in relief.

Well the decision was made and the deal was done. She was traveling with a SOLDIER, for better or for worse.

The deal was done and set.

* * *

**i'm going to try and squeeze some FF13 characters in this, though don't expect to see everyone, but i'm going to try and find a place for everyone. **

**its unknown how long a chocobo can live, i suspect maybe as long as an ostrich (about 40 to 50 years) or maybe even shorter due to all the breeding. what do you guys think?  
**

**over all though, especially if they live as long as an ostrich, i'd say Odin is 32 years old, having been Claire's father's steed before passed onto her. **


	8. Ajar

**this was a slow chapter -3- i knew where they were going but i didn't know what to fill it up with. so sorry if this chapter is a little... bleh, and choppy, and short...if anything, i really just wanted to put out an update before tomorrow, that's when school will start for me.  
**

**as a heads up, now that school is starting updates will be slower but this story won't be given up. i'll try and update SaHS at least once a month, maybe more if we're lucky!**

* * *

Zack could feel Odin sulking behind them, a dark aura seeping out o the bird that to a point, Zack was stating to think there were actual dark clouds above them. It took a lot for Zack to not glance back at the bird, knowing then he'd call for its frustrated attention to him. The bird already blamed him for this, he just knew it. Same could even be said by the bird's owner. She accepted, quite begrudgingly, to let him join her. While it made sense in his head, he could see how this would have set her off, anyone really.

He did pretty much just put himself in her life, but she did come into his. She saved his life, stopped and stayed at his side, bringing him back to his own two feet; even then, once he was finally conscious, she stayed, even if she gave him a bit of an attitude. Carefully and slowly, Zack shifted on his bird, glancing back at Claire. Unlike the first time, she refused to share a chocobo with him. Then she was too tired and hot to care. Now, with both of them refreshed, she wanted her own bird, and got on one of the two that were dragging Odin. Unlike the last the time she was on a bird, she sat up straight, perched naturally on the chocobo with sunglasses set over her eyes to hide them from the glare of the sun.

She would have rather to take the trek to Wutai on her own, he was sure. Probably could make it easily, especially since she mentioned money; but he had a debt to pay. It was a big step for her to help him, he knew that much. It'd be only natural for him to return the favor, and Wutai did seem to be the best place to head too. Though Shinra won the war against it, it has been five years. Any presence there should have dimmed down a bit, and his face forgotten.

Turning back and facing forward so that Claire wouldn't catch him staring, he mentally laid out their next few days. They were to arrive at the Chocobo Farm in a couple days, get supplies and then depart for Junon, maybe even dropping by Condor. Either way, it should be at least, an entire week for them to get to Junon. That should be more than enough time for him to get enough money for a ride in Junon. They would be staying at the Chocobo Farm for a few days at least, just to be sure that Odin was back on his own two feet. During this time, he could work and then there was Condor and Junon itself; especially Junon. There could be a lot of jobs in Junon.

He jerked at the sound of a distant howl, looking out he narrowed his eyes when he saw a small pack of Kalm Fangs lurking into the distance, watching the group of chocobos. Looking around, Zack saw that the only other one to notice them was Odin, his feathers rising slightly as he glared at the wolves. The Sage was still rambling, the chocobos were chirping and cooing among themselves, and Claire simply sat silently in her seat, waiting for these next few days to past.

Glancing back at the wolves, with his keen eyes, he could almost see them snarl, their lips curling up to show their ivory fangs, their tongue slipping out and sliding over their maw. He didn't know if they really would come at them with them being in such a group, with four chocobos up and about, especially with their mean chocobo kick they were known for.

And that was a small pack, would they really come at them?

He even played with the idea it was the pack from before that had stalked them before. Either way, he was sleeping with his sword close tonight, just in case.

* * *

They all sat closely together tonight, the hot out of the wasteland becoming icy and cold. The Sage sat around his birds, cooing to them all, Zack sat with Claire and Odin, both leaning on the ivory bird while Odin rested his head in Claire's lap, lulled to sleep as she skillfully weaved her fingers through his feathers. Between them, Zack and the Sage had set a fire going, allowing the bright light of the flames to chase the shadows and let a soothing warmth fill the area, painting them and the world orange. Claire though kept her face down, avoiding looking at the fire as much as possible, using Odin's head as a distraction for reasons Zack really couldn't understand.

Absently, Zack watched the motions, his eyes following her fingers like he was watching a magic show. He could almost remember feeling fingers dance on his own scalp, relaxing and lulling him to sleep.

Her fingers paused as she softly bit out, "What?"

Zack blinked, realizing that he was caught staring. Clearing his throat and shifting slightly, he looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry?" he offered weakly. She hummed, narrowing her eyes at him before resuming her petting. Zack was just about to relax, settle and lean on Odin's body when Claire piped out a question.

"Why Wutai?"

He blinked, glancing down at her before offering her a smile. "Logically, it just seems like the best place to head to, to hide out in, you know?" She hummed, stilling her hand and resting it on Odin's head. "Will you ever tell me what you did to piss off Shinra?" she asked.

"I... don't know about now..." He didn't know if he could trust her that much yet... actually that was something he should have thought of first... but she did save his life, so she couldn't be bad, or at least, all that bad... right?

Again she hummed, nonchalant and neutral, neither hurt or angry with. Zack could nearly sigh in relief.

"The stars always the same."

"Huh?" he perked, looking up at her curiously while she stared up at the sky, watching the little silver dots scattered over the black sheet of the night. "Back in Nibelheim, I'd go star watching some nights. Go to the highest point in town and watch them all till I fall asleep." She smiled sadly. "A lot has changed, but they always stay the same... I'm glad for that."

Nibelheim. She's from Nibelheim, that made a lot of sense now. Nibelheim was one of his freshest memories when he woke. The fire, the destruction that Sephiroth did. It made sense now, why she was so tense around him, why her eyes could be cold, why she wasn't too crazy about the idea of them traveling together.

Why she didn't like looking at their fire.

It made a lot of sense now.

She still remembers that day. Probably just as vividly as he did. She lost everything that day, her home, her friends, and family. He sighed, leaning back and staring up at the stars, something he hasn't done in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he simply stargazed for a night, just for the sake of stargazing.

"You can really see them quite well here," he agreed.

"That's cause we're out of a city and no where near one," she said, a smile in her voice, allowing a rare moment to be open with the exSOLDIER. Only to be ruined with a lone howl filled the air, waking all at the camp. They all perked slightly, staring out into the distance, Zack knowing where the fangs were exactly while Claire narrowed her eyes.

"They're still hunting us?" Claire growled.

"I don't know if they would attack," he tried to ease, though he still reached for the Shinra sword, having it closely at his side just in case. It really was hard to say with monsters what they thought and how they acted. The chocobos might be enough to scare them off, they might not be. Claire slid out her odd weapon, hefting the large gun up and glaring out into the night, listening as more howls joined the one.

The Sage whistled across from them, humming as he listened to the fangs. "Such lovely sirens in the night," he mused to himself, petting the chocobos to calm them as they all perked up at the sound, shifting uneasily. "Lovely till they come here," Claire stated. The Sage laughed merrily. "Oh child," he chuckled, "they won't come near, not with a flock of chocobos, they can be quite formidable you know. Have you ever been kicked? That's something you'd certainly feel in the morning."

"It was a fang that wounded Odin."

"He was only one then, here, there are more. We'll be fine. Take the chance to sleep. Those that don't sleep go crazy," the Sage declared, burying himself in the yellow feathers around him. Zack and Claire stared at him from across the fire till Claire finally had to look away, closing her eyes and leaning on Odin, listening to the bird's heartbeat instead of the cackle of the flames.

"I'll take first watch," he offered, used to staying up for long hours, though it wasn't his favorite task. Even if it has been five years, he didn't feel as tired as he should be. Probably due to his training and the Mako. For a moment, Claire eyed him before nodding and settling on Odin, the bird also closed his eyes, though he did stare at Zack for a good couple of minutes.

For most of the night, Zack stayed awake, listening to the occasional yowl of a wolf, watching them dart about int he shadows. Like the Sage declared, they never came closer, though they hung around in the background, watching them. Zack decided that tomorrow, he and his chocobo would take up the rear, just in case.

Sometime during the night, just as he was starting to fall asleep, Claire shifted from Odin, coming to lean on the SOLDIER.

* * *

He liked sleeping in. That was something Claire noticed about the SOLDIER. Then again, he was on guard duty, so he had a right to sleep. If only he just didn't make it so hard to get up in the morning. At this moment, Zack was resting his head on top o hers, his arm wound around her, loosely holding her like she was a human teddy bear, half laid out on his body. Sighing, she carefully moved his arm off her and then got up, stretching. The Sage was already up, treating his birds in the morning.

Sitting herself by the fire, Claire nibbled on one of the rations they grabbed and stocked up on when the left the cottage, more for her and Zack specifically with their trek to Junon. Glancing back at the still sleeping man, Claire tried to imagine what it would be like traveling around with the man. With the Kalm Fangs in the distance, Claire didn't think she'd be able to fall asleep. With the SOLDIER on guard, she did find it to be easier to sleep and found herself asleep before she knew it.

Was it that someone that was in the military was around to protect her that helped her relax? Or the mere fact that there was someone else there with her. It has been a long time since she slept or been around anyone. Serah and Tifa had to be the last. Even when she was working in Kalm, she didn't allow herself to get close with anyone, even those that she was working with. Not that she wanted too. Claire grimaced as she remembered some of the people to be found in Kalm.

Thanks to Shinra, the once mining town wasn't able to mine anymore, though some still tried, looking for mythril and any other stone that they could use. For those that couldn't find much work took it upon themselves to be "guards" of Kalm, as well as travel around the world, delivering goods.

She and Odin were more for delivering goods from Kalm, and the group her boss had her work with was a group she hoped she'd never see again, Snow Villiers and his gang. Claire naturally grimaced as she remembered the unreliable and loud man. He had an unnerving interest in her, trying to get her to join his little gang. Snow and his group had an actual interest in joining AVALANCHE; its something they talked about doing all the time.

Yet never did they ever step up to head to Midgar, to try and find them and join. They were all bark and no bite, and anyone that had an interest in AVALANCHE was just calling Shinra to them.

It was the last thing she wanted.

"Ah good morning!" she looked up as the Sage slipped over, plopping himself down across from her, glancing behind her and chuckling. "He's a deep sleeper is he not?"

Claire glanced back at Zack knowingly before nodding. Both boys were, though she did know it wasn't that hard waking up Odin. Zack she was sure she'd learn soon enough how much of a sleeper he is.

She had a feeling that she'll be learning a lot about his during these past few weeks.

"Well, wake them both up, they need to eat and then get back on the road! If we're lucky, we'll be there tonight!"

Claire started, frowning at him. "You said earlier that it'd be a few days."

"I just remembered a short!" he laughed.

Claire sighed. As thankful as she was for his help, she was ready to depart from his company. Rolling her eyes, she rose up and swept over to where the birds were sleeping. Time to find out how much a SOLDIER could really sleep.

* * *

**though the original plan was that claire would open up about it later, i could never see when or why; so, i'm going to experiment and see where it goes with claire opening up a bit now and revealing a bit of her past. **

**sorry if it isn't as great as the past chapters, just wanted to get this updated before school and to tie you guys over till the next one, which might take a while. thanks for reading! **


	9. The Chocobo Farm

**i apologize for the long wait, and if you find this too be too short. its just at a stage where it feels like there isn't much to put into each chapter. anyway, do you guys want to see life on the chocobo farm or get back to on the road? let me know, i'll be thinking about both. **

**sometimes i think about rewriting The Black Knight, my first Zack and Lightning fic. i _know _that one wasn't perfect, and it especially won't be as romantic as this one with claire and zack slowly opening up to one another. so what do you guys think? any person here that read it think that i should try and rewrite it? it won't be immediately, SaHS will be the only FF7/13 story i'll do for while now, especially for Zack and Lightning. **

**but should i consider and give it a try? or you guys happy with how it is? if you have read it, let me know what you think. **

* * *

The Chocobo Farm was a welcomed sight to them all. A grassy and hilly area, colorful birds dotting along the landscape, crying out and screeching to one another, their feathers rising as heads occasionally looked their way, chirping in greeting to the Sage and his birds. The ones Zack and Claire rode were shifting excitedly in their saddles, itching run and be free of their luggage, thankfully, they were well trained enough to contain themselves, for the moment.

Glancing back at Odin, Zack saw that the bird didn't share his kins' enthusiasm. The chocobo looked more downcasted and agitated if anything, glaring down at the bright green hills. By Claire's amused smile, this must have been normal behavior, making Zack chuckle a bit as well before turning around and facing the farm, smiling. Its been a long time since he's been here, probably one of his more earlier missions after becoming a 1st Class. Tugging at his birds reins, he slowed enough to mention that to Claire, and asking if she herself has been here.

"Nope," she said, "Odin never liked being around other chocobos, and what we delivered from Kalm was never needed here. This will be our first time... Did you stay here long?"

"Nope, it was more dropping something off if anything. No big crazy adventure, besides running into a monster or two. But its a pretty homey place that chocobos don't like to leave." Glancing back at Odin, he offered, "Maybe we'll end up living here, huh Odin?"

The bird glared at him darkly while Claire chuckled.

"CHOLE!" The Sage shouted, "GET SOME STALLS READY!"

Down at the farm, Zack and Claire watched as a auburn haired girl darted out, paused for a minute to stare at them before rushing into the barn, preparing it for the arrivals. The chocobos must have understood this for they all perked up, moving a little faster down the hill though Claire guided hers and the other chocobo that was pulling Odin along to a less steep one. With Zack and Sage taking the steep route and letting the birds run, they reached the farm long before Claire could.

"Who are these two? the girl, Chole asked as she came out of the barn, helping the Sage down and grabbing both reins as Zack slipped off.

"Oh just a couple I found," the Sage said nonchalantly, though Zack stiffened. "Actually," Zack tried to voice, only for the Sage to walk off, murmuring to himself. Staring after him, Zack turned to her, chuckling sheepishly. "Um, here," he offered the reins, Chole tok them with a shy smile, leading the bird away. Once the chocobo was free of his grip, he turned and met Claire at the end of the hill she took, taking its halter as Claire hopped off easily, going to Odin and shushing his grumbles. Slowly, Zack dragged the yellow bird towards the farm, dragging Odin with him with Claire walking beside, gripping the branches of the leafless bush he was on and helping drag him along.

He heard a gasp as they slipped in, Chole's eyes following them as both chocoboes entered the farm. Claire untied the rope to the bush and Zack handed the next set of reins to Chole, unsure if there was a specific stall for the bird before going to Claire's side, both easing Odin up. Claire starting towards an empty stall though Zack looked back to see if the girl would stop them.

She was too busy gawking at the white chocobo to do otherwise.

With Odin eased to the ground, Claire quickly went to leg, looking it over and judging the healing.

"Any better?" he asked, leaning over and grimacing at the scars the bird will have. The visible skin around was still red and sore, with jagged scars crusting over. That fang got him good.

"A couple of days to a week," Claire gauged. "Would that be ok? Staying here?" she voiced aloud, making Chole jump.

"Oh! No trouble!" she said immediately, waving her hands as if to shoo away any negativity. "I'm sure the Sage expects you too."

"Thank you," Claire bid, setting down against him and sighing, her eyes closing for a minute as she rested against the ivory feathers. Already sensing that they wanted to be alone, Zack left, dragging the blushing Chole with him, though he did pause long enough to slip the other bird into the stall that Chole seemed to forgot about, earning a timid "sorry!" from her.

Once they were out, Zack released the blushing girl, offering her a smile. "Sorry bout that, those two are close, you know?"

"Ah... it fine," she uttered, turning away, her face redder than a tomato.

When a few minutes of silence passed between them, Zack shifted uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. "Um... you're name's Chole right?" he asked at last.

When she nodded, he flashed her a grin. "I'm Zack," he told her, then nodded towards the barn, "and that was Claire."

"You two together?" Chole asked quickly.

"Yeah," he said automatically, though mentally it felt like the wrong answer to say... When he saw the disappointment flash in her eyes, it quickly clicked what she meant. "Traveling!" he said hurriedly. "Claire and I are just traveling together, we're both going to Wutai."

The relief that filled her eyes just as quickly made him think he should have just kept his mouth shut. So, he did the best next thing he could. Change the subject. "Hey is there a chance that I can do work here to earn some cash?"

"Oh! Um... well, you'd have to check with the Sage but I can see the possibility. You could help move hay."

He smirked, "Piece of cake," he declared.

Chole chuckled, "We'll see after your third bale."

Zack merely smiled, glancing back at the barn before heading towards the house, Chole jobbing after him. "So... do you know where she got that chocobo?" she asked as she came up alongside him. "Um..." was all he could say as he tried to gather what she did tell him. "They've been together for a long while," he offered, "I don't really know where..."

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"White chocobos are rare."

"They are?"

"Rarer than black, though not as good. They can fly, but not for very far or long. But I've never seen one that big..."

"I guess ask Claire yourself, she might tell you," Zack offered, slipping into the house and locating the Sage, asking about a job and a chance of payment.

* * *

An hour passed before Claire finally left the barn, sure that Odin is settled in. Squinting up at the sky, she was able to guess that she had a few more hours till the sun actually set. Looking away from the sky, she spotted on the ground, heaving ups hay bales and stacking them. What really caught her eyes was the shirtless, sweat glistening torso rippling with every move he made as he moved to each bale.

Unconsciously, her eyes followed him, watching his body, and how the muscles twitched and strained with each bale he lifted, scars gleaming against the damp like wrongly placed tattoos. The SOLDIER's body hadn't changed since the time she ripped his ruined shirt open to heal him, but even seeing it a second time did little to dim down the impressive awe of the body, and this time, she didn't have a life in her hands to distract her.

He body was large and firm, it scared her a few times when he stood close and towered over her, probably without realizing it, on his own, he rippled strength, whenever they brushed, she could feel the power in his body against hers. She knew well enough that she was anything but fragile, she was probably one of the strongest women on the Planet; but compared to his and feeling it against her own, it never failed to remind her that he was at a whole new level, that he had Mako inside him, he was an embodiment of pure raw power. He could take more than she or any other human could dream, to a point that he himself wasn't even human.

Maybe he'd even outlive them all, there has yet to be a SOLDIER to reach old age since it was a group that had been started recently, Sephiroth was the oldest known member... as far as she knew either way.

Silently, she moved over, grabbing one of the bales he was reaching for and toss it at his stack as well, him looking up in surprise before smiling. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, then asked, "How's Odin?"

"He'll be fine," she assured, casting a glance down at his bare chest again, noting how he had less scars than before, a large majority of those bullet wounds fading. "Looks like you're getting better yourself," she remarked, quickly looking away to grab another bale. Just three more left.

He blinked at in confusion before she elaborated. "The scars, a lot of them are fading."

"Oh!" He looked down, checking himself and noting that he did have less than the last time he was shirtless. He smiled. "Must be the Mako and your healing, we can heal faster than most so with that boost you gave me, it helped a lot... actually didn't think I would live through that, you know? Did I think you?"

"You don't have too," was all she said, snatching up the last one with a strained grunt, he came to her side though, catching the other side and they both tossed it away. "Well whether I did or didn't, thanks either way. I'll repay you by getting you to Wutai, I promise."

She opened her mouth to say something else, glaring at him slightly before rolling her eyes and scoffing. "Whatever," she grumbled, walking off. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Zack ran after her, telling her about their sleeping arrangements and how he was working here for the few days they were staying. Claire merely nodded as she listened, taking each word he said in and recording them to memory.

* * *

"Where did you get this feather?" he asked as Claire adjusted her pillow and blanket, wearing one of Chole's shirt and short instead of her regular clothes, currently getting washed from the journey; Zack was also in a change of clothes, wearing one of the Sage's robes as he laid out on his own messily made bed, the mattress resting on the floor next to hers. The Sage nearly brought out a bed big enough for two but Claire quickly declined, asking for two separate beds.

Nothing against the SOLDIER, but she liked to get up in the morning.

Pausing in her nitpick adjustments, she looked up at him, watching as he lightly caressed and played with the pearl feather, frowning at it like it was a clue to a long lost friend. "I woke and it was there, along with that sword," she told him.

"And that's it?"

"Well... I remember seeing a man."

Zack perked. "A man?"

"I was nearly asleep though, so I couldn't tell."

"Oh."

"...Do you know the significance of it?"

"...The lifestream smiling down at us and supporting us?" he offered lightly. She scoffed, rolling her eyes at that. "Yeah right," she grumbled.

"You don't think so?" he asked.

"You think lifestream would give you a sign to help you? That we should travel together?" she snorted, "Five years I waited for a sign from the lifestream, five years to see if it cared, if she cared, they cared... and all I got was a feather." She flopped back on her mattress, turning her back to him. "I don't know what that feather means, if it means anything at all, I don't know where that sword came from, I don't know if you have something to do with it, or if I do. All I know is that they appeared. Maybe meant for you instead, I don't know, I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago."

Five years ago to be exact.

Back in a time when she was ready to be whisked away.

Ready to join everyone else...

Only for it to have turned its back on her. Angrily, she closed her watering eyes, shutting them away from the SOLDIER, the discussion, and the world.

Beside her, Zack watched quietly, lightly tracing along the feather's textured edge before resting his head on his pillow, closing his eyes as well and listening to the sleeping farm.

* * *

**i have yet to play FF7 so i don't know how Chole really is in the game, i know Zack doesn't meet her in CC so... yeah, i gave her a crush on Zack, i assure you it won't be anything big or huge, and i'm afraid to say its a little early for any jealousy from either of them. at this moment, Claire wouldn't care, maybe even try and encourage it so Zack wouldn't travel with her...**

**this SOLDIER has a lot of work cut out for him XDD **

**has anyone ever moved a bale of hay? i have, its a lot heavier than you think, there is a reason why farm boys are buff, moving hay barrels is hard work. **

**i think SOLDIERS are a recently made project that Shinra started with Sephiroth being the first SOLDIER ever and Genesis and Angeal soon joining. **


End file.
